a bunch of dumps
by kaitothegreat
Summary: Random short one-shots, mostly romance, and if you squint hard enough, you might find some basis of a plot. KaiAo and others
1. Baby

a/n: HELLO I'm not dead yet (yay!), but in case anyone missed reading these (or maybe it's only just me) because my tumblr is gone, I've decided to dump some or most of the tumblr ask prompts/random one-shots I've saved here. Those who once followed my tumblr would just be refreshing their memories, but for those who don't, hope you'll enjoy these crappy content while I'm still struggling to finish the new AU that is barely close to completion. Hooray

Reviews and comments are always, greatly appreciated!

* * *

 ** _Baby (1) :_ _"Baby" word prompt for Kaiao! And thank you in advance if you do so! Thanks for blessing us with these shorts_**

"We need to talk."

Kaito felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he closed the fridge door after taking out a drink. He turned to stare at Aoko, who was sitting by the dining table and waiting for him. He trudged over and sat across her, leaving his unopened can of drink aside and forgotten.

"What is it?" He asked tentatively, unsure of what he should be expecting when Aoko was speaking with a neutral tone. He understood her anger better than her other confusing moods.

"It's something important." She explained briefly.

"Okay." Kaito licked his lips. "I'm ready to hear whatever you have to say."

Aoko nodded solemnly and began. "As you've noticed," she rubbed the side of her arms and then at her stomach. "I've been gaining some weight."

 _"Yes you have."_ would be what the old Kuroba Kaito would say, even if it was or wasn't the truth. But the Kuroba Kaito now—husband of Kuroba Aoko and dutiful son-in-law of Nakamori Ginzo—thought much differently. Although he promised there wouldn't be any more lies between them ever again, that didn't include white lies… like this one.

"Nope." He glanced at her up and down, and even bent under the table to admire her (delicious) thighs. "You look _perfectly_ fine."

Aoko rolled her eyes and tapped a finger on the table, silently commending him to look back up. "Okay, besides that, you've probably also noticed that I've been rather agitated lately, right?"

It was an understatement, but Kaito found no need to correct her; he was partially at fault for it anyway. He had been really busy to keep Aoko company for the past month, and there were times when he didn't come back home for three days straight. Being intolerant towards his poor work-life balance, she must have been upset, and hence _The Talk_.

He should have been prepared for this a long time ago.

"I know. And I understand." Kaito nibbled his lower lip and dared himself to look into her eyes.

Aoko straightened in surprise. "You understand?"

"It's due to my work, right? I have been neglecting you because of my recent practices after all."

He noticed her shoulders relaxed as she leaned back against her chair and laughed. "It's not about that." She waved a hand.

Now Kaito was confused. _What else could it be?_ Frowning, he abandoned his seat and squatted by Aoko's side to give her a careful once over. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm more than okay, in fact." Aoko smiled and cupped his cheek with a hand.

He leaned against her hand, feeling her soft touch and let out a sigh of relief. If Aoko was alright, nothing else really mattered. "Then what is it that you want to say?" He asked out of curiosity,

Aoko didn't answer right away. Instead, she slowly moved her fingers away from his face and ran it across his hair as a smile spread across her lips. "I wonder if they'll have your hair." She whispered softly, almost to herself.

Kaito tilted his head. "Who-?"

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

"…"

"Y-You're…"

"Pregnant, yes." Aoko finished his sentence and chuckled. She patted a hand over her stomach and gave a soft sigh that breathed melody into Kaito's ears. "Twelve weeks in. _And_ twins."

Kaito wiped a hand down his face, and even slapped it once to check if he was dreaming. He wasn't; Aoko's beaming face was still right before him.

"T-Twins?" He let out a choke, his voice as shaky as his hands. "We've got… twins?"

She nodded, eyes brimming with happy tears. "Yeah."

Eventually loss for words, all Kaito could do, to convey all the love he carried for their future, was to kiss Aoko before picking her up and twirled her around as their joint laughter filled the air.

.

.o.

.

 ** _Baby (2) : Can I request a writing about Kaito being over-protective when Aoko is pregnant with their baby? Thank you so much! Hope you have a lovely day!_**

"I trust that you two can take care of yourself. So while you're at it, don't give mommy any trouble. She had a hell of a morning, and so did I. What you two can do is to sleep quietly inside mommy's tummy and stay like that till she comes back home, okay? Okay, good. I love you two."

Aoko cleared her throat.

"Right, I almost forgot." Kaito straightened, his face leaving Aoko's belly as he gave her cheek a peck. "And I love you the most."

"You're acting as if I'm going to a war." She rolled her eyes as she opened their front door. "I'm just going to buy some clothes."

"I know. But clothes can be heavy too. Depending on the material." Kaito bit his lower lip, his eyes wide and puppy-eyed. "You sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, your next performance is around the corner." Aoko gave him a pointed look. "And Jii-san has been reminding you to fix your tools since last week, _which_ you have yet to do so."

"…Alright. If there's anything. _Anything_. Give me a call straightaway." He reminded her, for the sixth time since she was preparing to go out earlier. She could still see the flicker of worry in his eyes, but he covered it pretty well with his grin.

"I will." She assured him, for the hundredth time over again.

And she closed the door behind her.

.  
.

Aoko should have known, should have understood, that it was a bad, _bad_ , BAD idea to squat.

If Kaito was here, he would've given her a good scolding (He already did once when she tried to mop under their sofa). But he wasn't here, so it was okay. Although he told her to give him a call for anything, she couldn't possibly call him to come over just to pick up the purse she dropped and then go back home. Forget about going back home, he'd definitely accompany her in the end, which she didn't want him to.

So, independent and all (despite being pregnant with two), Aoko squatted to pick up her purse and some scattered coins. It was all normal and fine, until she stood up.

And for a moment, Aoko felt dizzy.

She took a step back and held onto a shelf that was by her side, barely keeping her standing—

—Until she felt a strong, firm grip over her back, giving her a light push to straighten her posture perfectly.

So perfect that Aoko thought it was done a million of times before.

Aoko turned.

"Are you okay?" A lady with green eyes asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Aoko smiled, but the lady's arm was still locked over her shoulders, holding her protectively.

"You sure? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"What- Uh no, I don't need an ambulance. I just felt dizzy for a second because I stood up too fast. I'm fine now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Very sure?"

"Very sure."

"Okay." The lady nodded. "I'll be going. Stay safe."

"Thank you for everything."

Though the lady said she would be going, Aoko could still see her lingering around during her entire shopping journey. It wasn't exactly unusual, since this was the women's department and she was probably, well, looking at clothes like her. But… something told Aoko it wasn't right. Not in a bad way like when she was trying to figure out Kid's identity or how the baddies that were after Kid's life somehow took interest in hers too. It just wasn't right… yet it still felt like it did; familiar, and comfortable…

She ignored the lady and decided to focus on her shopping instead.

Aoko didn't buy much. Just a couple of comfortable bras and pyjamas before heading home. _Depending on the material_ , like how Kaito was so concerned about, her purchases should satisfy him and his over-protectiveness.

"You're back!" Kaito chimed as he skipped across the hall and welcomed her in. "So how's your relaxing, free-and-easy shopping trip?"

"Wonderful." Aoko dumped her bags onto the sofa before heading inside the kitchen. Kaito followed. "But it was strange though. Because the entire time, I felt like like you're there."

"Cute." Kaito crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, smirking. "Didn't know you'd miss me that much."

" _Well_ , weren't you there with me?" Aoko blurted and glanced at him sideways.

He blinked innocently. "What do you mean, honey? I was busy fixing my tools in the basement."

" _Is it_ , darling?" Aoko said, her voice tainted with sarcasm as she tilted her head and watched Kaito under her eyelashes. He didn't answer and held her gaze, until the staring contest ended when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss ended up brief, but Aoko swore she saw fireworks that lasted for a lifetime.

They broke off, and she opened her eyes before blinking in surprise. Kaito's face was slightly flushed for some reason, which was strange. Between them, It was usually _her_ that ended up having a red face after all.

"Promise me you'll never look at anyone like that." He murmured, breaking her line of thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Like _that_ , before I couldn't resist the urge to kiss you."

Aoko rolled her eyes and turned away to pour herself a glass of water. "You know I won't."

Kaito grinned. "Anyway, how did you figure out? I thought my disguise was perfect."

She shrugged as she sipped onto her water. "My instinct."

"Instinct?"

Aoko looked down and placed a hand over her belly. "Maybe the kids knew and told me."

Kaito sighed, though he was smiling instead. "That's troublesome. These two are gonna overthrow their dad someday."

"And what are you gonna do?"

His smile remained. "I'll continue to love them, to the moon and back."


	2. Falling

_**Falling:** **To help give you a distraction: How about any of the three main ships (I'm not sure if you want a break from KaiAo or not, so I'll give you some choice?) and the prompt of 'falling'?**_

"If you'd woken up ten minutes earlier, we wouldn't be late!"

"That's _not_ the reason why we're late, excuse you." Kaito sneered, giving her a pointed look. "It's because you wanted to help the kittens out of the drain."

Aoko growled. "Don't blame it all on me! You wanted to help too!"

That was true, but there wasn't a point to admit she was right.

They continued to run at the speed of light down the empty streets. It wasn't a good sign when they couldn't see anyone they knew, or anyone wearing the same school uniform as they were. They must be late. Super, duper late.

"Shit," Kaito clicked his tongue as he squinted to see what was ahead. "The gate's closed."

Aoko gritted her teeth.

They slowed their run once they reached the school building and locked gates. There was a faint microphone echo coming from their school hall; the morning assembly had started, and the principal was probably rambling about something about the future of the students and whatnots.

"I guess we don't have a choice then." Kaito shrugged carelessly after rattling the gates. He spun around, walking back to the direction they came.

Aoko grabbed him by the collar, nearly choking him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, where else? I'm not going to write a ten page essay about why I'm late. I'm just gonna call in sick."

She swung her bag over his head, which he dodged. "Don't be stupid! We'll just have to climb over and slip in before our first class starts. And there's a history test coming up. We can't miss any lessons!"

"Climb over? You're so funny, Ahouko." Kaito gestured over the tall brick walls that extended from the gates and surrounding their school. "The principal made sure the walls are built high enough so no one could do that."

"The wall isn't that…" Aoko paused, suddenly uncertain, before she quickly cleared her throat to dispel that moment. "I have a plan. I'll climb over you, and then I'll pull you up from there."

Kaito scoffed. "How about _I_ climb over _you_?"

"You're too heavy!"

"Says you?" He saw how Aoko's face turned hot red, but he continued before she could start rambling about her recent diet and exercise routines he'd already noticed since last month. "You don't have the strength to pull me up anyway. And the stepping part is just gonna take two brief seconds. You won't die from it."

She considered for a moment before giving in. "Fine. You'll pull me up from there."

Great.

They tossed their bags over the high wall, and after hearing two soft thuds on the other side, they began putting their plan in motion. Aoko bent her knees while leaning against the wall for support, and as promised, Kaito stepped on her thighs for two seconds and climbed up the wall.

Once he reached the top, he turned and grabbed Aoko's outreached hands to pull her up. There wasn't much room on the top of the wall to sit or steady themselves, so they could only stand, with their toes sticking out over the edge.

"Okay. Let's jump down." Kaito said. And blame it on habit, maybe, because he counted to three inwardly instead of out loud before he made the jump, just like what he always did when he was Kid.

When his feet landed on the ground, he only heard a thud.

Kaito glanced up.

Aoko was still standing on top of the wall, eyes wide with quivering lips.

"Uh," he tilted his head. "Are you-"

"It's… so high." She squeaked.

He intended to mock her about her plan, but decided against it. "Bend down before you leap. At least that will decrease the distance."

"I-I can't; my legs are too wobbly to bend." She looked too scared to think, move, or even look at him properly in the eye. It was partially his fault, he supposed. He should have made sure she was prepared for the jump before he did his own.

But at least he knew that anger, most often, dispelled her uneasiness easier than other methods. And instigating that temper of hers was one of his top talents, many would say.

"You know… I can see your panties from here." He said, which was actually true too.

"Kuroba Kaito!"

"Don't shout, gosh. You're gonna attract attention." Kaito gritted his teeth before sighing. "I didn't know you're afraid of heights."

"I'm not." She bit her lips. "I… don't know what's gotten into me today."

With her running after Kaitou Kid—across so many roofs and other high elements—without a fear in the world, he didn't expect her to be scared of a little height like this. She must have found this quite a surprise herself too.

"Whatever the problem is," he glanced at the large clock on the top of the school building. "We're going to miss the chance to slip inside our class if this drags."

"But I don't know what to do…"

Kaito spread out his arms. "Just jump. I'll catch you."

Aoko scoffed. "You're gonna run when I do."

He grinned. "Do you have that little trust in me?"

" _Yes._ "

"I promise I won't."

"Don't say it with that stupid grin on your face! How am I supposed to believe you!"

"Fine." Kaito rubbed a hand over his face, wiping the grin away like what she wanted. He spread out his arms again, and with the most serious tone he could muster as Kuroba Kaito, he spoke. "I will catch you when you fall. Trust me."

He knew embarrassment wasn't the only reason for the blush that crept across her cheeks, but he pretended to not notice it. Any relevant comments weren't going to do him good when his other identity still existed. "So? Are you gonna jump?" He asked.

"…Will you really catch me?"

"Yes. I promise."

The hesitance in her eyes faded a little, and he watched her slowly taking a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let herself fall.

Not jump. But fall.

He caught her, strong arms locking around her body once her chest collided into his as he fell back onto the hard ground, taking in the impact that was meant for her.

 _Ow._

At that moment as he stared into the sky, feeling the numb pain spreading across his back, all he saw were clouds and a few leaves swirling in the wind, but in a blink, he only saw blue. It took him a while before he realized those were Aoko's eyes.

"A-Are you okay?!" She nearly shouted into his face.

"Yes. I'm fine." He suffered much worse than this anyway. No biggie.

"…Thank you, Kaito." Aoko mumbled as her eyes scanned over his shoulders worryingly. "I can give you some of my tamago from my bento during lunch."

" _Wow._ Very generous of you."

Aoko narrowed her eyes, the sincere moment between them vanished. She stood up and off his body to brush the dust off her uniform. Kaito followed.

"What do you want though?" She asked once she was done. There wasn't any sarcasm or annoyance in her tone. Her question was serious.

Kaito blankly turned to stare at her.

He could try and ask for her forgiveness for the things he did, but he guessed it was too much to ask for. _Way too much._ Instead, he put on his usual smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "I wanna try the new curry bread from the cafeteria."

"Okay, fine. Whatever." She picked up their bags and gave his to him. "Let's hurry."

"Anyway… I have a question." Kaito paused, making sure Aoko was listening before he continued. "I didn't know you have purple panties. Is this the first time you're wearing it?"

She growled and swung her bag over his head, and he dodged, like always, before they sprinted across the field and to their class.


	3. Soldier

_**Soldier!AU: Since you still open the request, may I suggest "soldier" for KaiAo? Idk why but recently I like the idea where they're soldiers fight in the war, they can be allies or enemies, it's up to you**_

He came in so many times that Aoko could consider him as one of the regulars. But in her line of work, being a regular wasn't exactly a pleasant thing.

Kuroba Kaito, that was the _he_ Aoko was referring to. A high-ranked member of the Shock Troops. 99 percent success rate for all the missions he was in-charged of. Highly-skilled in all weapons aspects. Popular among women. A model that most men looked up too. Cool. Awesome. Brilliant.

But formalities and ranks didn't matter to Aoko. If they were here, it meant they needed treatment, and if they needed treatment, they were nothing but patients to her. But of all the people she treated, he was one of the few she knew more than just their blood type, based on the countless gossips and rumours that travelled in the medical field.

However, out of all the magnificent things she heard, the only _impressive thing_ she found about him was his disbelieving talent to infuriate her; their encounters always spiked her blood pressure higher than any other normal days (Although many said his purpose was to visit _her,_ she begged to differ. He probably came to flirt with her team since her medic tent had the highest number of females out of the others).

"I've counted; Fifty-two rolls of bandages left." Rinko, one of the medics on the medical team Aoko was managing, said as they were doing their daily inventory checks.

"Good." Aoko hummed, jotting down the numbers on her clipboard. "There should be enough till the next batch comes in—"

A sudden flapping sound from her tent's entrance shock them to an alert, but as she had her back facing towards it, Rinko was the first to see who their next _customer_ was.

"Kuroba-kun." She gasped.

Aoko instantly rolled her eyes, her attention slightly diminished. "Him again? What does he want—" She stopped in mid sentence once she turned, and she nearly dropped her clipboard when she did.

"You…"

"A sniper got us." Kaito stumbled into the tent while heaving an unconscious and bloodied soldier around his arms. "Three gun shots. Two hit him. I'm not sure. It's near his stomach."

WIthin a second, everyone in the tent began scrambling to prepare for the needed operation, except for Aoko. She trusted her team to manage the logistics even without her guidance, while she stayed on her feet to do what she was skilled for. She scanned her eyes over the man's body, confirming Kaito's claims, before she turned her attention to his uniform, which was stained with nothing but red.

As though he knew what she was thinking, he shook his head. "It's not my blood."

Her frown deepened, half believing his words. "I don't care. I'm still running a check on you—"

" _He's_ the one that needs the best treatment right now, not me." He growled. "And the best comes from you."

It suddenly occured to her that out of the dozen tents in the field, Kaito was standing in hers. But flattery was the last thing she could think about now when his eyes were piercing deeply into hers, sending shivers down her spine. After so many practiced years, this was probably the first time she couldn't win an argument with a _patient_.

Letting out a short sigh, she turned and gave a few signal nod to the members she wanted help during the operation, but not before tasking one to check on Kaito's possible wounds too.

.

.

A few hours later (after finishing the blood-spluttering-and-tedious operation), Aoko walked out of her tent to get some fresh air, to find Kaito sitting on a huge rock outside with fresh clothes on, his back bent and two bandaged hands dangling over his knees. For a moment she thought he was asleep as she tiptoed quietly towards him, but before she reached his side, he jolted straight and looked at her, his face cautious and solemn (she wondered what gave her presence away).

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing he said.

Aoko hesitated. "I can't say for sure. We're monitoring him overnight."

Hope flickered in his eyes, but it hadn't quite been extinguished. Kaito nodded and lowered his head back to the ground. "I guess it's better than him being dead." He muttered.

After spending so much time with him, she guessed it was the kind of joke he would say, just to disguise whatever emotions he wasn't willing to show as his composed strength. But she had no intention to ruin his facade.

As though her body was possesed, she sat on the rock beside him and took his hand, squeezing it as hard as how her own heart was doing too.

"Speak for yourself. Stupid."

He stared at her hand, saying nothing.

Just when she thought her effort of comfort had gone over the top and was about to pull away, he squeezed her hand back, trapping her fingers between his.

"Thanks." He murmured in the quietness around them.

Aoko knew all kinds of medical symptoms in the back of her head, but this one—accelerating heart rate and prickling sensation around her neck—was something new.

"It's what I'm here for." She quickly responded before the silence was stretched for far too long.

He glanced at her. "Even now?"

"Even now." She confirmed for him.


	4. Call Me

_**Leave a "Call Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character asking for another (putting this up first because a friend might... sort of be missing this? haha)**_

 _ **starring: those idiots in hats**_

Kaito had to check the location details on his phone for the sixth time, just to confirm that he arrived at the right place, which he was. But standing in the middle of the women's fashion department with a couple of sales ladies looking at him weirdly, he decided to check his phone for the seventh time in order to convince he was correct again-

That was when he spotted the sender of the damn text message standing a short distance away. Hattori Heiji, yes, that was him. Damn him.

Kaito walked past a few shelves of scarfs and hats before reaching the section that sold all different kinds of dresses; long, short, fancy, glittery, you name it, they have it. Maybe he should drop by one day as a woman and take a look. This seemed like a good place to get more of his women's clothes props.

"Should have known you'll disguise as him." Heiji spat, standing in front of Kaito with his arms crossed, sneering.

Kaito shrugged impassively. "What else can I disguise?"

"Whatever, _Kudo_." Heiji rolled his eyes and trudged away.

Grinning, Kaito followed the detective. As the saying goes: The most dangerous place is the safest place. Likewise, his zero disguise, saved for the slight change of hairstyle, was actually the safest disguise of all.

"Anyway, I need ya help." Heiji said as he made his way around the store.

Kaito smiled, as if he was trying to explain to a child that the clouds are not made of candy floss. "Yes, _which_ is why I'm here—"

If Kaito wasn't fast in reacting, he would have bumped into Heiji when the latter suddenly stopped in his tracks. Rummaging through the rack before them, Heiji pulled out two identical dresses, but after a quick look, Kaito realized they weren't exactly the same—Both were of different sizes.

"Tell me." Heiji cleared his throat. "Which one is Kazuha's size?"

Kaito blinked. "…What?"

"You should know better since you pretended to be her _once_." Heiji said before casting a dark look, which made Kaito stop his mouth from opening when he was about to comment how Heiji was right, so darn right because he had perfected his disguise as Toyama Kazuha so well that even her childhood friend couldn't tell between the real and fake and had confessed his love to the fake one.

The only reason why Kaito was still breathing and alive was because Heiji decided to pretend the entire matter didn't happen.

But pitying him a little, Kaitou Kid—Kaito—agreed to return one favour to Heiji, as a way to repent for disguising as Toyama Kazuha and causing Heiji to go through such a _traumatic event_. When Kaito made this offer, he was expecting a call from the detective when he was bloodied all over and dying in some alley, or maybe when he was running for his life from some criminal organization that he couldn't shake off no matter how hard he tried. The last thing Kaito expected, though, was to be called to the damn women's department store to pick out which dress was of his _not-yet-girlfriend_ size.

"So?" Heiji spat impatiently and shook the dresses in his hands. "Which one?"

"Okay, okay." Kaito rolled his eyes and tried to put in some effort to pretend he was thinking. "This one fits Toyama's size." He pointed to the one at the right.

"I thought so too." Heiji put the other size back on the rack and continued his path.

Barely five minutes had passed but Kaito found this even dreading than Aoko's usual shopping spree at the supermarkets. At least the company was a much better one… Kaito could feel a headache coming as time continued to tick.

"I'm buying Kazuha a dress," Heiji suddenly explained (even though Kaito remembered he didn't bloody ask)."And with her wearing the dress I bought, I'll bring her out to the best restaurant in Japan to eat." He continued, and Kaito sensed a hint of smugness in the Osaka-accented voice.

Kaito scoffed. "Which romance movie did you rip this idea from?"

"None of your business. Anyway," Heiji gestured over the dresses he stopped by. "I like the designs here, but which one do you think is the best?"

"Uhh… Ok, how about this green dress?" Kaito plucked out the said option off the rack. "Then when she wears it, you can say it's as beautiful as her eyes."

Heiji cringed. "Which chick-lit romance book did you rip that line from?"

"I'm pretty sure it's still way better than those cheesy lines that you used when you thought I was Toya-"

Heiji slapped the dress over Kaito's face, his face all scrunched up and eyes narrowed. "One more word about that incident and I'll rip your mask off right here and send ya straight to Inspector Nakamori's door."

Pushing the dress away off his face, Kaito rolled his eyes. "Hmm-mmm."

"Are ya going to help or not?"

"I'm _trying_." Kaito pinched the bridge of his nose. "My point still stands. The green dress is a good idea."

"No it's not." Heiji scowled. "I can't say that the dress is as beautiful as her eyes when the colour looks like mashed broccoli."

Kaito sighed.

This was going to take hours.


	5. Cat

_**Cat!Aoko AU: Okay so we already have Kaito and birds, now how about Kaito and cat but it's not a normal cat, it's Aoko?**_

It was raining cat and dogs. Haha. _Cats and dogs._ How punny, and exactly what Aoko imagined Kaito would say to her if he knew what her life had become.

Large beads of rain droplets hit Kaito's bedroom windows, splattering heavy and loud like shooting bullets into a body of water. It was comforting, to a certain extent, and Aoko didn't find it a problem to sleep despite her enhanced hearing. It was the floor that gave her a problem—The tiles were cold, and every strand of her fur stood like an electricity current had ran through her whenever her paws took a step across the floor.

Deciding she had enough, Aoko leapt and settled herself on his desk instead. But his notes and books were all over the place, making it inconvenient and uncomfortable for her to even sit, much less lay down (she would give him a hell lot of nagging to keep his desk clean and tidy, if she managed to return back to her body one day).

Giving up on her second idea, she jumped on his bed instead.

At the moment when she landed on the corner of his bed, Kaito shifted in his sleep, kicking his blanket off his body before turning into another position.

Aoko sighed (in her form, what really came out was a low purr though). _This little child…_

She kneaded the blanket that pooled at the side of the bed, trying the best she could to fluff it up. She stopped after doing the best she could and bit the corner of the blanket, to drag it up and over Kaito's leg, body and finally to his chest. The blanket was thick and heavy, and her teeth were aching from the pressure, but if that would help to prevent him from catching a cold, it was worth it.

It was time for a good sleep now. Kneading her paws into his sheets, she walked around in a small circles, trying to get the _comfortable_ with the spot she had chosen. Right before Aoko was able to settle herself down, she felt something moved behind her, and all of a sudden, she saw a shadow creeping up towards her and-

Aoko jumped, letting out a surprise hiss as it backed up to the wall the bed was leaning against. Kaito blinked, and blinked again, until there was some light in his droopy eyes, a sign that he became a little more awake then before.

"Hey kitty. It's me." Kaito smiled lazily and patted a hand lightly beside him. "So you got yourself up here."

Aoko remained firm in her position. No way was she gonna go back down the floor-

"Hmmm," Kaito looked out of the window, watching the rain continue to fall before he looked back at her. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Aoko could feel the heat climbing up from the pit of her stomach and to her head. She originally wanted to screech at him or run a claw over his face, but after thinking about it carefully (being in a cat form made her much calmer and collected than usual), she guessed she couldn't blame him; What he said was what she would say to a cat too, provided she didn't know it was possessed by a human soul.

And well, since Kaito didn't know, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt for that.

All of the sudden, Kaito propped an arm up on his bed and leaned forward, to reach out for her head and stroke under her chin.

 _Ugh_ , damn it. She loved it whenever he did that. Unable to help it, she closed her eyes, leaning her cheek against the palm of his hand…

"I'll take it that your answer is a yes?" Kaito said before letting out a chortle.

Aoko's ears twitched, alerted by the sound of his laughter. It must be her cat's senses because his voice was clear and loud, and it amplified the genuineness of his laugh.

Real, not off-beat, and it came from his heart rather than lungs.

Her ears now were certainly useful—they were able to pick up the alteration of his tone much better, which helped her to sense if there was a change of his mood too. It was something Aoko had spent the past decade of her life trying to figure out, but being in this form, she could do it within seconds.

For this skill, she was almost glad to be in this form. _Almost._

Before she could answer Kaito's question (not like he would understand the meows she gave anyway, but hey, still some decent respect to wait for her response), he put a hand under her belly and scooped her up.

Aoko nearly yelped.

Slowly, he laid himself back on the bed and set her furry body over his chest. Aoko was certainly unfamiliar with this position (damn it, of course!), and she slightly panicked, her claws hooking onto a few loose strings on his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he continued to help ease her tension by patting and stroking her back, until her previously rigid bones flattened and relaxed. Her tail, too, unconsciously reacted, and it curled into a circle on his stomach.

Knowing his effort paid off, Kaito grinned and closed his eyes, deciding to give himself the deserved rest. "Goodnight kitty." He mumbled.

Aoko responded with a snuggle.

And for the rest of the night, peacefully, they slept.


	6. Birds

_**Birds: I'm distracting myself atm as well so..** **kaito and birds (because I'm creative like that)**_

Kaito loved his doves. All 76 of them, without a doubt. But just like all normal human beings in the world (Hakuba might beg to differ with this fact), it was inevitable for him to not have any favourites.

His first favourite was Jet, the one that flew the fastest among its kind (and even _faster_ when there were treats). But despite how agile it was, it was the chubbiest, and ultimately the cutest because of it. Dingo was another of his favourite. Quick and smart, a fast learner that Kaito always found a joy to train. Cheeko, too. Cute and _very_ obedient, the best combination. And Blackie, the one with the whitest and nicest feather Kaito ever groomed to date.

But then again… Even if Kaito loved all his 76 doves (almost) equally, it was inevitable, too, to not favour one a little lesser, but not because of some superficial reasons of course—he was too pure-hearted and kind to judge a book by its cover (Hakuba might beg to differ with this too).

Jinx, the youngest dove Kaito had now, was just as cute as the rest. But the problem Kaito had with it was its behaviour; extremely stubborn and mischievous, and sometimes even seemed to hate Kaito's guts.

Like now.

Just yesterday, Jii advised Kaito that in order to train Jinx more effectively, it might be better if it was in a foreign environment rather than at home, just so it would take the training more seriously when it wasn't in its comfortable zone. And so here they were, in the middle of a slightly empty park with a portable table he brought from home.

Jii wasn't wrong, in some way. Jinx was definitely serious; serious in making Kaito's life more difficult than before. But despite all that, he had never once thought to give up the training and abandon it—no way he would do that. After all, the word _impossible_ still hadn't existed in his dictionary, _yet._

"Stop." Kaito snapped his fingers, but Jinx continued to hop across the table, ignoring him as it suddenly dug its head into his bag and nudged a few roses he brought as props out and onto the table. It pecked on the thorns, curious, before it picked up a rose by the stalk with its beak and began hoping again.

"That trick is for later, you know." Kaito sighed, and tried snapping his fingers again. "But Jinx. First. You got to _stop_ hopping."

For once in his life, Jinx obeyed; it finally stopped hopping, yes, because it decided to fly away instead.

"Damn it!" Kaito gritted his teeth, jumping over his table to chase after Jinx and the fast flutters of its white wings. Miraculously, only a few rose petals fell despite how fast it flew, but if it continued at such a speed, the stalk would be all that was left after it stopped flying—

And then Jinx suddenly tilted to its left and angled its way down to the ground.

They had entered another area of the garden, somewhere near the big pond the park was famous for. He wondered what caught Jinx's attention for it to stop its flight (Sometimes when it started flying, it could take HOURS before it finally came back down). Could it be some fanciful stone sculpture? A weird frog? He just prayed hard it wasn't some damn fish.

And boy, it definitely wasn't.

He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he watched Jinx hopping, again, but on someone's shoulder instead. And it wasn't just someone _or_ anyone. That _someone_ had the cutest laugh he'd ever seen in his whole damn life.

"Hey." He heard her cute voice said, very cutely as she cutely smiled and cutely braced the courage to cutely stroke Jinx's head. "Where are you from?" She cutely asked aloud.

Oh my _cute_ God.

Kaito gulped and tentatively made his way towards the pair (His legs were wobbly, but as long as he didn't trip, he couldn't care less).

"Hello." He managed to say without a stutter, thankfully, once he approached the woman near enough to get her attention.

She turned, her full face facing him.

He managed to breathe without a squeak.

Jinx responded to his presence, in its own fashion, by leaping and fluttering its wings over Kaito's face before settling on his shoulder (luckily though, it didn't fly away again).

"Oh? The dove is yours?" She asked, her bright blue eyes blinking with curiosity.

"Yeah." He said. And as though to prove that point—or rather because Jinx was trying to annoy him—it hopped from his shoulder and onto his head before snuggling its butt into the mess of his hair. Without having to see its beady eyes, he could tell that it was definitely comfortable, and smug.

The lady nodded with an amount of enthusiasm he didn't expect and grinned at Jinx. "What's your name?"

"Uh… " Kaito cleared his throat. "I'm Kaito."

She blinked and stared at him, as though trying to register what he said. "I was talking to the dove." She said, while biting her lower lip to hold back a soft snicker. "But anyway, hi. My name is Aoko."

 _Please._ Kaito groaned in his head. _Please. Someone. Anyone. Just stab me to death right now._

"Right." He quickly cleared his throat again, but what came out sounded like a dying whale noise. "Uh, its name is Jinx."

It was a relief that Aoko chose to pretend the past seven seconds didn't happen. "That's a cute name." She commented before tugging out the rose that Jinx stuck in her hair (He didn't notice it until she pulled it out since it fitted her well… What a master of distraction). "I assume the rose is yours?" She showed the rose to him.

"You can have it. Jinx gave it to you." His voice was still slightly croaky, but it was already a blessing his vocal cords wasn't fried along with his brain cells.

"Really?" Aoko admired the rose before giving Jinx a smile. "Thank you."

Her smile must be a disease, he thought, because he'd definitely got infected as he couldn't help but smiled with her. "No problem."

Aoko blinked and looked at him before she burst into laughter shortly after. He didn't get what was so funny at first, until he finally realized his dumb mistake, again, and groaned in his head.

For a guy who didn't believe in _stupid_ things like immortality, magic gemstones or fate, he was damned good at getting himself involved in this frustrating, endless cycle of it.


	7. Misfits

_**Misfits: Hakuba and Kaito hilarious schoolday conversations? I really like your portrayals of them  
(This is also loosely related to my other KaiAo fic: Before You Go)**_

Studying for exams, planning heists, practicing magic tricks… Kaito hardly had any time for other matters after schools. It was thankful at least one of the things he was busy with was part of his hobbies, but it didn't make it any less exhausting than he was.

But unbelievably, the only _free_ time Kaito had was during the KID Capture Brigade's meetings. Although there was no way in hell he would attend them when he could put his time to greater use, he did to it get off Aoko's suspicions, and to stop Akako's taunts and Hakuba's attempts to do anything stupid to ignite Aoko's speculations.

They usually held their meetings in the science lab, which one of their chemistry teachers agreed to lend them for it (all suspiciously thanks to Akako). Kaito was unexpectedly the first today, and he took the peaceful opportunity to catch up on the manga he'd bought two weeks ago.

He was in the midst of an intense fighting chapter—his back straightened and legs shaking excitedly at the increasing suspense he got with every page he flipped—when he felt a tap on his shoulder, jolting him in surprise as the book nearly slipped out of his grasp.

Kaito spun around, to find Hakuba standing behind him with a small smirk that spoke volumes.

"What's with the reaction? Don't be scared. I'm not going to catch you." Hakuba said and patted Kaito's shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort him. "You're not KID, at least not for now.

Kaito scowled and swatted his shirt like there was a stain on it. "It's your terrifying face that gave me a heart attack." He muttered.

"But you'll need a heart for that." Hakuba smiled, staring down at Kaito over his nose before dragging a seat to sit next to him.

"So funny." Kaito rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his book again, but he'd pretty much lost his momentum the moment Hakuba appeared. Heaving an irritated sigh, he closed his book and put it inside his bag, deciding to continue it on the way home instead.

That was when Kaito noticed… something. His nose twitched as he leaned his face near the shoulder Hakuba's hand polluted a moment ago, and he made a guess in his head before looking up at the blonde, his brows furrowed as he sniffed again.

"…Did you change your cologne?"

"Yes." Hakuba glanced at Kaito and raised an amused eyebrow. "Wondering what it is so you can perfect your disguise by copying what I used?"

How lame. He'd rather use it to replace his fart bombs than that. "No." Kaito sneered. "To top it off with your existence, the smell is making me sick."

"It's branded."

Kaito leaned away, unimpressed. "Disappointingly so."

"At least Aoko-san appreciates it." Hakuba casually said and pulled out a notebook to prepare for the meeting. "She mentioned it this afternoon."

Kaito flicked his gaze, eyes steely and narrowed before he mustered a fake smile. "But not your lovely _Akako-san_?"

.  
.

Aoko reached the lab five minutes later, and she tried to act surprise when she found both men sitting on each sides of the science lab, with withering smiles and gazes that sent electricity running through the air current.


	8. Snuggle

**Snuggle (prompt no. 44) : i'm the friend who is constantly cold and you're the friend who is constantly hot so you offer to snuggle with me when the power goes out**

"Gosh. You're really pathetic."

With his teeth chattering non-stop, Kaito wasn't able to think of any comeback, so he retaliated by pulling Aoko's blanket off her lap and wrapped it over his head (but with how he looked, it only seemed to emphasize on Aoko's damn point).

"People are blessed w-with different things, 'kay." Kaito sniffed, glancing at Aoko who was sitting beside him on the couch. "I'm blessed with good brains and you're blessed with skin as thick as elephants. I t-think that's pretty fair."

Aoko rolled her eyes. "When are you getting the heater fixed?"

"S-soon."

"You can come over my house and stay for the night."

"No." Kaito managed to say without a stutter, thankfully (there were other reasons why he would stutter, besides the cold).

"Why not?"

"The s-same reason why we're watching t-the movie at my house." Kaito scowled, pointing at the TV screen (But he briefly wondered about the irony of his words, since fifteen minutes after the movie started, both of them were talking and doing about every single thing except for watching the movie).

Aoko sighed. "It's not like you're going to sleep beside the fish tank-"

Kaito sucked a breath through his teeth, cutting off Aoko. That word was making him feel worse than the current cold. "I can feel th-their presences swimming around, okay. So, no."

"Look at you." Aoko shook her head, her eyes scrutinising the three layers of blanket over his body (and the one he stolen from her and wrapped it over his head). "It's as if you're going to freeze to death."

"Yeah. I rather have th-that than going your house."

Aoko huffed. "You better call someone and get your heater fixed soon. Keiko is only coming back from her winter holiday trip a week later and only then will she take her tank back."

"Okay m-mom."

They fell back into silence again, only the sound from the movie and his occasional sniffing filling the room. No sooner, Aoko joined in the sniffing too when the movie hit a sad climax. But then a couple of minutes later, Aoko's hysterical chuckles enveloped the entire house, along with the brightness from her smile that followed as she commented incoherently about how funny the character A and B was because...

 _because?_

Kaito didn't know what came after because. Her words just lost its meaning in his head, and he couldn't hear anything but the sound of her breaths and the movements of her hands and arms. It was just so... energetic and alive.

And happy.

It managed to warm him up, just a little.

"-to? Kaito?"

Kaito blinked. "Huh?"

Aoko frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah." _Damn it._ "I'm fine."

"You looked totally dazed out. Are you very cold?"

What was he supposed to say? "Uh, I-"

Aoko shifted on her seat, closing the small gap and turning it non-existent. She took the three blankets, and the one over his head, and stacked them together before wrapping it around their body.

Her leg, arm, waist, head—basically half of her body, was leaning against his, and the blankets were doing nothing but adding to the pressure of their skin contact.

Kaito, pathetically, had been frozen the entire time. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"I'm not going to spend my winter break taking care of you if you get sick—"

"I don't need you to take care of me."

"—so I guess I'll have to resort to this measure then."

"...Snuggling up to m-me is your measure?"

"I'm as thick as an elephant, right? This is the best way to keep you warm."

Yes, it was effective, but in the worst kind of way. The warmth from her skin did help more than the blankets could ever do, but there was something more that was heating him up from the inside.

And it was making him unbearably hot now.

Kaito jumped up from the couch, tearing himself away from his burrito fate. One of the blankets fell onto the floor.

"You know what? I'm great now." Kaito spat.

Aoko stood up. "No you're not."

"I'm fine! Gosh, just let me snuggle up to myself, okay?"

She was about to rebuke, but her face softened. "Kaito? Are you sick? Your face is really red."

"No. I'm just... Hot."

"You were shivering like a baby eskimo two seconds ago!"

"But I'm hot now, okay. So leave me alone."

"No." Aoko walked towards him, which he took the same amount of steps back. She growled. "Let me check your temperature."

"No ne-need."

"See! Your teeth are chattering again!"

"I said I'm fi-fine now, gosh."

"At least let me check your temperature!"

"No!"

Two seconds later, Aoko chased him around the house, the blankets fallen all around like a trail. And, as always, during their occasional movie dates over the holidays, the show was left unfinished and forgotten.


	9. Trapped

**Leave a "Value Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character telling another how they feel about them.**

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

Aoko knew Kid wasn't going to be affected by her words, but oh hell, how she wished he was, even for a bit. She wanted him to flinch, to reveal some kind of emotion—just anything that showed that the person she was trapped in this freezer container with was a human and not a emotionless-freak of a thief.

Instead, he only glanced at her, half of his face masked by the shadows of his hat, before turning back to the wall of the freezer again, his gloved hands searching for something. It probably was a fruitless effort when he let out a silent sigh—the white smoke that came out of his mouth gave it away—and walked towards her.

He settled in front of her, legs crossed. "We won't." He said.

Aoko blinked. "Won't... what?"

"We won't die."

The cold must have frozen her brain to a point she couldn't even remember the words she said herself less than a minute ago. Aoko shivered again, wrapping the white suit Kid gave to her tighter around her arms. The previous, faint scent of perfume she found on the suit was gone, and she couldn't smell anything but... cold air. She never knew cold air had a scent of its own, but now she did.

It almost smelt like despair.

"Ha, you're right." Aoko scorned. "We're not gonna die. We're just gonna freeze ourselves and be discovered in the future, like those wholly mammoth in ice."

Kid chuckled. "Yes. Maybe."

"This isn't funny."

"I thought you're telling me a joke, Nakamori-san."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

He watched her for a few seconds, but to Aoko, it felt almost like an eternity. Only when she started squirming under his gaze, showing her discomfort, he looked away.

A short silence ensued as they continued sitting before each other, saying nothing and doing nothing. It was a lost cause, definitely. Previously when Kid was still roaming around the freezer, touching the walls and flipping through empty boxes that were lying around them, she was anticipating him to suddenly exclaim that he found a way out. But all along he'd said nothing and did his search quietly, only stopping halfway to (very insistently) give her his suit before continuing again.

And now here he was, sitting there, unmoving, as if he was dead. Had he given up? Was this really the end?

 _We are definitely going to die._ Aoko closed her eyes. _And I'm going to die with him._

"Kid."

He responded by looking up.

"Do you have a paper? And a pen."

"...What for?"

Aoko sniffed (it wasn't because of the cold). "I want to write something. For my dad, and..."

Kid tilted his head. "Kuroba Kaito?"

Caught off guard, she bit her dry lip. "Whoever it is, it's none of your business. So do you have the paper and pen or not?"

"I have. But I'm not going to give you." Kid muttered. Aoko was about to shout when he continued, cutting her off. "Whatever you want to say to them, tell them when you get out."

"Get out? How?" She yelled, feeling some heat gathering in her cheeks. "There's no way out there, isn't it?"

He was silent again, seeming to contemplating whatever he was thinking in his head before suddenly making a move; He stood up, trudged forward, and sat next to her, his shoulder brushing against hers

For some reason, she felt magically warmer. "What are you doing?" She asked tentatively.

"You want the paper and pen, right?"

Aoko swallowed. "Yes."

"Hm," Kid nodded and lowered his gaze to his gloved hands. "Before you write anything, I think they have some things they want to say to you too."

The only thing her body was able to move was her head. She turned and gawked at him (and she noticed how sharp the side of his jaw was). "What are you talking about?" She spat.

"I only have you, Aoko." Kid said, but it wasn't Kid at the same time.

It was her father's voice.

Aoko gaped. "What-"

"You have to stay strong." He said. "I need you to stay strong."

She knew what he was doing, and she should be mad. How _could_ he? How could he imitate her father right now?! But it was too much of a resemblance for her to cut him off... Too much that it almost seemed like he got possessed (She thought she would never hear this voice again).

Aoko unwillingly choked, her eyes turned foggy until she blinked, allowing the tears to fall and clearing her vision.

Honestly, she might need this more than she realized.

"I'm staying strong, dad." She sobbed. "I really am trying."

"...I know. But I need you to do it better.

Her lips quivered. "Ok. I will try. I will."

"Good." Kid sighed.

She glanced up, her tear tracks remained on her face as she sniffed. The atmosphere was gone and Kid had broken the facade of her father; He became slightly different now, but at the same time... he still seemed like he was Kid.

He flicked his thumb. "Aoko."

It was Kaito's voice (It was also then she realized how alike Kid and Kaito's voice sounded).

"Don't." Aoko snapped. "Y-You don't even know him."

"I am him now."

"No, you're just using his voice-"

"Ahouko, can you just listen to me for once?"

She froze, her breath hitched.

Real. Everything just felt so real. But how could it be-?

"When you get out, I'll bring you to the ice cream parlour that you always wanted to go." He paused and gave a laugh. "Or I guess not. After staying in this damn freezer, maybe you'd change your mind about the ice cream. We can go get something else you like. Whatever you want."

She felt her tears swell up in her eyes again. This was...

Rather than his lazy excuses and stupid remarks and all the things that boiled her temper, this was what she always wanted, and she never knew how much she wanted it so badly until now. But not like this. Not from Kid's mouth as he impersonated Kaito's voice.

Not like this.

This was too much for her to bear.

"Kid," Aoko whimpered. "Enough-"

"I'm sorry that I made you-"

With all the might she had, Aoko lifted her arm and pushed him. "Kid! I said enough!"

He jerked back, lips parted as he watched her again, like all those time so quietly with his gaze and mind. He sighed and straightened.

"Sorry." He said, with his Kid voice again. "Did I fool you?"

"Yes. As expected from the master of disguise." Aoko scowled and huddled back under his suit. "I don't want you to act like him."

"I can act like your father, but why not him?"

"Just don't."

"Don't you want to know what he wants to say to you?"

"I don't need to hear it from you." She turned, her eyes trying to find his under the shadows of his hat. "Once I get out of here—If there's anything he ever wanted to tell me—he eventually would."

Kid smiled (First once he looked so real, so human).

"Yes." He said. "Yes he would."


	10. Unexpected Friends

**For a prompt suggestion, how about a KaiAo AU where Aoko and Kaito don't know each other but Aoko becomes friends with Kaitou Kid?**

The Touto Tower wasn't titled as the most iconic place in Japan without a reason. What's more when Aoko was situated on the roof without any glass windows to obscure her vision of the magnificent view around her... Everything was perfect; the city lights were just remarkably brilliant and amazing.

But despite the beautiful sights and the comfortable, chilly wind that consistently blew by, it didn't quite complement with the pain she was feeling at the moment. She wondered if she wasn't in her current circumstance, would it be a different experience?

Looking away, Aoko stared at her companion for the night.

"Thank you." She finally said after finishing getting distracted by the view.

"Hmmm? What for?"

Aoko inwardly sighed, watching Kid sitting next to her as his attention was on bandaging the knife wound on her arm. Working with him for so long, she knew feigning ignorance was Kid's best skill... out of all his _non-useful_ ones. She inwardly considered where she should invest her diminishing energy on— Keeping her face neutral as her skin tingled under his gloved hands' touches or trying to pry words out of his secretive mouth?

In the end, she decided on the latter. Between them, most silences were filled with more tension—be it serious or sexual—than their usual nonsensical and spiteful conversations.

Besides, Kid deserved much more credit than he would ever take anyway.

"For saving me." She answered.

Three words were all she needed to summarise the losing fight she just had with the Mafia boss she was privately investigating, until when Kid joined in and got her out at the last minute with his fanciful smoke bombs and temporary white wings.

Kid suddenly laughed, which took Aoko by a whole lot of surprise. "You're expecting too much from me." He said.

"Then what am I suppose to expect?"

"A bad guy with bad intentions." He grinned under his hat. "I was betting on the chance you'd be grateful enough to get in bed with me tonight."

It wasn't the first time she heard him joke about sleeping with her, and it wasn't the first time she got annoyed at him for that too. But Aoko decided to try something new today.

"Sleeping with me means you'll be taking your mask off." Aoko smirked when she noted the millisecond pause in his bandaging work. "Along with your hat, suit and monocle; everything."

"That sounds about right." He said, his voice laced with contemplation as he continued wrapping the bandage around her arm. "Same goes for you; your shirt, pants and sexy hot pink bra. Are your panties a matching one?"

The only reason that stopped Aoko from hitting his head was for the sake of her injured arm. "You'll never ever know." She gritted her teeth.

"Damn," Kid exaggerated his sigh. "I guess it's now on my list of mysteries I'll never figure out."

"And I thought you're a walking wikipedia."

"I have limits for certain things."

She wondered about that. "How many mysteries could you not figure out, then?"

"Just three. Including your panties' colour."

Aoko rolled her eyes. "What's the other two?"

"You."

Aoko blinked. "Me?"

Kid nodded. "And us." He said.

Temporarily shock to a mute, Aoko could only stare at him, eyes wide and wondering if she should believe in the sincerity in his voice. But she didn't have the time to figure it out as he leaned forward, closing the space between his lips and hers.


	11. Game

**Game: im currently drunk aaand what about a prompt kaiao the drinking game?**

 ** _two truths and a lie_**

Aoko tilted her head, her eyes squinty and small as she observed Kaito with careful gaze. "The third one: You didn't study for the history test, is a lie."

Kaito laughed. "That's the truth. I didn't study for it."

"How is that possible!" Aoko huffed, her cheeks bloated in anger. "You nearly scored full marks for it!"

He shrugged. Well... he did indirectly study for it, but it was still a valid truth that he didn't exactly study for the test _itself_. It was a coincidence he had to disguise as a historian (for his heists' purpose) a week before the test, and his research proved to be very useful indeed.

Curious eyes blinked at him. "Then which is the lie?"

"The first one: I shitted yesterday. That's a lie."

"Then?"

"I haven't shitted for the past three days."

"You're gross." She scowled. "No wonder you're full of shit."

He chortled, pushing the can of Asahi across the table. "Your penalty."

Aoko scoffed and brought the can to her lips. Kaito cracked another can of beer as he watched her scrunched at the after taste. It had been her third consecutive loss and her cheeks were extremely flushed. He wondered if he should purposely lose this round just to let her have a rest.

The sudden slam on the table shattered his thoughts and sent him back straight to earth.

"It's my turn." Aoko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and flicked her can to the other empty ones at the side of the table.

"... Are you okay?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Of course. Don't think you can _*hic*_ run away! Bakaito!"

"I'm sitting right in front of you, Ahouko." Kaito glanced to his side. It seems four cans was her limit.

"Good. So listen up, you fool." She hiccuped again and pushed three fingers into his face.

Unable to help it, Kaito smirked. "I'm listening." He said. He was tempted to whip out his phone to film this moment but decided against it. He had recently changed it to a new model and would rather keep his phone safe than getting any cracks on his screen (courtesy of Aoko's wrath, of course).

Aoko cleared her throat to begin. "First: I like the colour blue."

 _Okay, this should be the truth._

"Second: I go to Kaitou Kid's heists."

Kaito frowned, not caring if he had broken his pokerface since Aoko wasn't in the right mind to notice it anyway. He watched her fumbled with her words under careful eyes. Of course he, as Kaitou Kid, knew she went to his heists, but she had never, _ever_ mentioned it to him—Kuroba Kaito—before.

Was this a slip-up? Or her tactic to win since she thought he would pick that as a lie when it was the truth?

Ironically, his mind was swirling in a mess when he should be more proper than the real drunk person in front of him.

"Third!" Aoko exclaimed.

Kaito sat there, waiting. If he had to win, all he had to pick was the last one. It must be a lie since the two truths had already been said-

Then he noticed something flickered in Aoko's eyes.

"Third: I don't know who the true identity of Kaitou Kid is."

Kaito couldn't breathe.

Aoko smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So, Kuroba Kaito."

Her eyes... remained sad.

"Which is the lie?"


	12. Plane

**Plane: Hey! How about "Plane" for KaiAo? Thanks in advance**

"Um, Kaito?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Aoko frowned. Maybe she shouldn't have said it as a question. She knew he was far from alright after all.

"You're not alright."

"I am."

"If that's the case," Aoko glared down at him over her nose. "Can you explain to me what are you doing now?"

Squeezing half of his body in their small leg space, Kaito was trying to reach under their seat, and she felt his arm brushed against her leg, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm checking the life vest." He murmured, his tone distracted. "It's highly possible something's gonna happen to this plane."

Being used to his familiar posture, she was expecting him to say something perverted along the line and not something so... blatantly inauspicious, especially when they were thousands of feet above the ground and supposed to be happy and excited for their first overseas school trip.

Aoko slapped the magazine she was in the midst of reading over his head. "Don't say stupid things, Bakaito!"

"Damn you Ahouko!" He growled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm dead serious."

Now she understood why he was so persistent in switching seats with Keiko before the plane took off. How silly of her... She got her hopes high on the wrong side. Kaito was still Kaito after all; Enjoying to tease her for a living.

"Think you can scare me so easily? Is that it?" She snapped, while keeping her voice low to not disturb other passengers.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes, his hand still wandering under their seat for the life vest. "You're already scared." She heard him mutter under his breath.

"It's because you're being so weirdly paranoid and it's freaking me out."

"I'm not being paranoid." He said, his voice awfully calm and composed. "I'm being prepared because I know what could happen."

Aoko pursed her lips, contemplating. It was true. The Kaito she knew was never paranoid. Prepared seemed like a better word to use on him. Now that realisation dawned upon her, her worries doubled.

"Does that mean you saw something?" She leaned forward, her face nearing his as she whispered in a low squeak. "What did you see? A...A bomb?" She found herself shivering as she spoke.

Kaito grinned, the seriousness in him previously faded slightly. "I saw a Shinigami."

"S-Shinigami?"

Aoko followed as he straightened. Above the seats before them, he pointed to the right side of the plane, just two rows ahead of theirs.

Sitting on those seats was a middle-aged man with a moustache, a young pretty female teenager, and a little boy with large spectacles.

That kid, though... seemed awfully familiar to Aoko.

But before she could ask what Shinigami Kaito was talking about, a faint scream erupted at the front of the plane, and within seconds, their entire cabin started to fill with anxious whispers and prayers. The spectacles boy was the first to bounce up from his seat.

From the corner of Aoko's eyes, she saw Kaito smirked.


	13. Alliance

**Leave a "Join Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer.**

Ran was lost.

Even though she followed exactly the map Professor Agasa prepared for her — every detailed route, narrow alleys and all kinds of secretive passageways — she was still lost.

 _"No matter how lost I get, you'll find me, right?"_

 _"I'll definitely find you, no matter how many times you get lost."_

Ran sniffed, rubbing a tired eye as she shook her head to brush off the distant memory that suddenly sprang into her mind. This was no time to remember that when it wasn't going to help the situation, and Shinichi...

He _couldn't_ find her anymore.

Slapping her cheeks, Ran straightened and focused on the map again. She was no less than the people who created the secret map, and no less than the people who could decipher it. And if Professor Agasa trusted her capabilities, she should have faith in herself too.

Furthermore... this was the only chance left. She had to hurry and find the location before-

"What are you doing here?"

Ran jumped, the map nearly fell out of her grasp. She whirled around, eyes wide as she stared at the man standing a distance away from her. He was all white, mighty and exactly what he looked like less than an hour ago after his heist ended.

 _Final_ heist, perhaps.

"Kaitou Kid." Ran breathed, and glanced at the door she didn't notice until now closing behind him. _Ah_ , so that was the secret door the map was indicating.

Kid stared at her, long and hard before he tilted his head towards the map in her hand. "Who gave you that." He asked, his voice lacking his usual charismatic and warm tone.

Despite the couple of times they crossed path, this was the first time Ran was truly afraid of him. She gulped, trying to find back her composure. "Professor Agasa. You should know him."

"...What do you want? I'm in a middle of something."

Seeing the hammer in one of his gloved hands while the red gem in another, she definitely knew he was in the middle of something. She took a step forward, and found consolation that at least he didn't take a step back.

Ran began. "I know what you lost, and I-"

"And I know what you lost too." He raised the diamond in his hand, the gem emitting its own light rather than reflecting it. "And it's because of this that we both lost them."

Glancing past, one could mistaken it as Kid holding his bloodied heart, though she thought there wasn't much difference to it; he held it as though he wanted to crush it with his bare hand because it _hurt_ him that much.

Ran knew that feeling too.

If it was her, it'd take less than a millisecond before she karate-chop the jewel to pieces, but the reason she was here was for the opposite. Taking a deep breath like how she always prepared herself before a competition, she took a step forward again, but this time he took a step back too.

"Kid-"

"I'm busy." He turned his back towards her. "Talk to me after I destroy this."

"Wait! Listen to me first." Ran squeezed her fists and tried to follow. "There might be a chance for us to bring back what we'd lost."

He laughed and glanced at her across his shoulder, yet there was no hint of amusement in his voice. "That's magic and madness you're talking about. But even that, a witch can't even do it. So, how can you?"

 _Witch?_ "You're right. I can't." Ran muttered before pointing at the jewel in his hand. "But that Pandora can."

She could tell he was watching her under the shadows of his tall hat. He scoffed after a pause. "You don't understand what tragedy this-"

"You don't understand what it could bring!" Ran spat, cutting his words to a silence. "You know that I'm not a thief, not a hustler, not a liar too. I'm speaking the truth, and I have sources."

This time, Kid fully turned to face her.

Her fingers twitched with what looked like hope as she stretched her arm towards him, her palm showing. "Please, just trust me." She said. "And we can figure it out together."


	14. Last Time

**Last Time: Perhaps you can try writing some** Aoko!Phantom Lady and Kaito interaction or **KID with Aoko** **interaction?**

Aoko could tell there was something different about him for the past month. It was those subtle movements, a change of pace and the way he spoke, but her instinct magnified them enough to wane her level of surprise when he said what he said in front of all the cameras and reporters at his heist.

 _"Ladies and Gentleman. Tonight would be my last show."_

After all their countless encounters over the year, it would be a lie if Aoko claimed she wasn't affected by his decision. Happiness was once the first thing she put on her list, but now it was the last thing she felt when she watched him disappear after throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel anymore. Everything had dulled to an ache in her chest.

An hour after sitting on the bench outside the museum and wondering if that would be the last time she ever saw Kid, she found him on her balcony after reaching home, standing there and waiting for her.

He radiated a calmness Aoko could never grasp, but the only thing that gave his slight nervousness away was the movement of his hands; He was twiddling and moving his fingers together, as though playing with invisible cards. He seemed to be doing it unconsciously, and she tried not to stare at it too long, in case he noticed and broke his perfect rhythm. The only thing she wondered was why she found his action so familiar, as if she had seen them somewhere before.

She watched him behind her glass door for a full minute, sneering, before slamming the balcony door to one side when she had no energy left in her to light hatred in her eyes.

He was the first to speak. "Good evening, Nakamori-san."

"What are you doing here?" Aoko muttered.

"For a last visit," he paused, his lips pursed and contemplating. In the end, he spoke no further of what he originally wanted to say. Not that Aoko wasn't expecting it.

"What for?" She spat. "Your glorious retirement-announcement was broadcasted on National TV. I can rewatch it the whole day."

"And you're now watching it in 3D."

Aoko bit her lips so hard it nearly bleed. She would rather die than to smile at this goddamn thief. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I have something to tell you."

"That doesn't mean I want to listen to it."

"You're right." Kid thought about it and nodded understandingly. "Then, would you not like to hear it?"

Meeting face to face with members of criminal organization and even getting kidnapped... Nothing was easy enough to faze her that much anymore. She crossed her arms, chin pointed out as a challenge. "Tell me" She said, more curious than afraid.

His lips twitched, eyes reflecting something that almost seemed sad (and she wasn't sure if he was regretting the offer he had made to her).

"Okay." Was all he said, before he pulled the monocle off his face.


	15. Voice

**Voice: I'm in a rEaLlY good mood rn, SO HOW ABOUT BLINDDEAF!AOKO I'M READY!!!**

Death, naturally, was something everyone seemed to fear. Everyone, except for Kaito, that is.

Rather, he knew it like an old friend.

Kaito had seen many kinds of deaths in his life. Murders—bad ones. Accidents—tragic ones. But despite all that, he was glad most of the deaths he knew were the happy ones—those that went peacefully in their sleep after living an old but fulfilling life.

The last death that Kaito knew about, though, was Akako's. Her ending was a tad bit different from others. She _was_ different after all.

Before she went, she came to visit him the last time.

"I'm sorry, Kuroba." Akako fiddled with her gold wedding ring on her finger, her eyes downcast and looking all sad and lonely (the signs that Kaito knew well). "There's just... nothing worth living anymore."

He gave a wry smile. "Tell me about it."

After a short conversation, she downed a bottle of a potion she made with no hesitation, and immediately after she emptied the content, she disintegrated before his eyes, with a smile that said more words than she could ever say (He couldn't remember what their conversation was about anymore, but he could still remember that smile. Like a haunt. Never forget).

She left him a bottle as a final gift—or rather her final attempt to help him— and he drank the potion after she was gone.

But nothing happened.

How many years had it been since then? 93 years? 98 years? Kaito wasn't sure. He had lost count after that day—the last time he tried to die.

He'd resigned to fate. There was no other cure or curse that could put an end to him. It was all because of the tears of the Pandora. That was why.

As if the gem hadn't cursed him enough, Kaito realized another thing that Pandora did to him, or rather _not_ did to him. The power, or magic—whatever the tears contained—did keep his soul immortal, but not his body.

And Kaito came to realise it the hard way.

It was just like every other night; Going out to take a stroll and admire those damn stars on his favourite hill in the neighbourhood. Nothing had changed in the years of his routine, except for when a car came fast, banging him down in a flash while he was crossing the road for home.

There was barely any scratches on him when he stood up a short distance away. He only swatted his knees, trying to get rid of the dirt on his jeans as he sighed, wondering what kind of excuses he must use to avoid getting sent to the hospital. "I'm okay." Kaito said as he heard two car doors opening. "I'm fine. Don't wor-"

"What the hell was that?!" The woman yelped as she rubbed her arms frantically and stood in front of the car.

Kaito glanced up, staring at the couple bulging their eyes out at the ground he was standing on.

"I don't know!" The man exclaimed. "The car just stopped! I thought I banged into something!"

"Could... it be a cat?"

"But there isn't anything here!" The man waved exasperatedly over Kaito's body.

The body that they didn't see.

It made sense to Kaito, really (Being in this predicament, nothing fazed him anymore). If he was a normal human being, he should be long dead, with his bone all dusted and gone. That was why his body—the shell of a _human_ —wasn't able to cope with the life he was living, and it fell apart due to the trauma and effects against time.

Basically, he wasn't a human. And he wasn't a ghost either.

He tried his new findings the next day. The ramen store owner didn't respond when he came in. No one reacted when he stared at the people eating their noodles. And even when he exited the store and bumped into someone, all the person did was rubbing his shoulder, muttering a few incoherent words and moved on, not once realising it was Kaito he knocked into and not some weird gush of air.

It was funny though. Of all the magic tricks he knew, his disappearing act was the weakest; he always had to rely on smoke bombs or heavy distractions. So, on a positive note, he could say he had perfected his skills in all aspects.

And with his new talent, he could bring some changes to the world.

Just last month, he had stopped a hostage crisis during a bank robbery by knocking the two culprits' head together, ending the long and torturous negotiation and saving all the ten victims. And a week ago, he prevented a murder from happening by changing the husband's pistol into a water gun before he shot his wife in the middle of a shopping mall. All these were no biggie, with his immortal form and invisibility; It was literally the best formula of invincible. He also thought of it as a way to atone for his deeds, or perhaps to earn some good karma points. If he gathered them enough, some God or fairy might take pity on him one day and grant his wish to die.

And before that day comes, all he was doing now was just passing time.

He was on another _Mission_ again today; A serial robbery involving two men. Coincidentally, it had been occurring at the park near his house, and the most recent victim was Kaito's friendly old lady neighbour, who often baked him nice cookies in the past (back when he still could be seen). Ever since the incident, she was so scared to even go out and water her plants anymore.

This wasn't anything about being righteous or gaining points. This was personal.

"Hahahahah, stupid bitch!"

What luck. The two men were on their acts today, and Kaito almost thought it was too easy. He heard the sound of tussles under a shelter ahead, their laughters louder than snorting pigs in their sty.

"Let go of me!"

Another woman victim. Kaito narrowed his eyes as he scurried over to the scene.

"You dumb shit! Just give us the money and die!"

"Can she even hear us? Hahahahahaha!"

Kaito entered with a flying kick as his foot landed across one of the men's (Man A) jaw, and the force sent him flying before his back hit a tree nearby. Man B spun around, knife in his hand as he swung it around exasperatedly.

"Who's there!"

Man A let out a soft groan. "What the fuck..."

"Oi," Man B glanced over his shoulder, checking his accomplice. "You alri-?"

Wrong move. Kaito smirked, as he sent a punch into Man B's stomach. It must be painful—though Kaito's fist felt nothing—as Man B dropped the knife and screamed in pain.

Kaito kicked the knife away.

Without seeing his foot, it would be apparent that Man B just witnessed the knife moving on its own across the floor. He screamed again, like a pussy, and ran, not without grabbing his accomplice by the arm and dragging him away.

Man A growled. "At least take the purse-"

"There's a fucking ghost! Let's get out of here!"

They were gone in a blink.

Ghost. Ha. How Kaito wished he was. At least there was a term for those beings, unlike him. Completely nothing.

But darn it. He was hoping his attacks would knock them out, and using some methods, he could attract the cops here to arrest them. But he wouldn't mind having a few more chances to get some kicks and punches flying across their heads.

Kaito turned to the victim instead.

The woman was sitting on the floor, leg sprawled and seemingly dazed, as though she wasn't sure if she was safe (which was weird because the thieves obviously had ran away). He tilted his head, and wondered for a moment if he should think of a way to get an ambulance-

"Thank you." The woman suddenly said as her hands hovered over the ground, searching for whatever she was finding, until she did.

It was a blind cane.

Ah. No wonder.

Even humans with perfectly good eyes couldn't see him, much less for a blind person. He shook his head, trying to suppress his stupid hopeful feelings. Probably because those scumbags left out of fear, she had mistaken it that someone—a human being—had helped her out.

This time he could see her face more clearly after she brushed her messy hair away. Her blue eyes were beautiful, really beautiful, but they were glazed, making her eyes look a little glassy rather than what it could have been; bright and alive.

A pity. He thought, as he stared at the blind cane.

"Whoever you are. Thank you." She repeated.

Kaito heard her, definitely, but could she hear him if he'd said welcome? He had enough of disappointment in his life. What he needed last was another crushed hope.

He turned away, deciding to leave. He had helped enough after all.

"Hold on!" The woman yelped, stopping him in his tracks. Kaito spun around, eyebrows raised as he watched her pushed herself off the ground and tapped the cane around, finding her way...

...towards him.

Was it a coincidence? How could she so accurately pinpoint his location? Curious more than confused, he shifted his feet and took a huge step to his right, and at the exact moment, her brows furrowed.

"Are you playing some kind of catch-me game because I'm blind?" She scowled, her face tilted to him.

Kaito couldn't breathe.

"Wait, hold up..." He blurted. "How- You-You can see me?"

Her frown remained. "I can't; not exactly. But I can see your shadow-" Kaito swore they both widened their eyes at the same time.

"Why-"

"Why?!" Her loud yell overpowered his, drowning his words out. "Why... can I hear you?!" She gasped, almost dropping her cane as she pressed a hand over her ear.

"That should be question!" He said, heart pounding so hard it ached his ribs. "Why can you hear me too?"


	16. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts: Do your request still open? I want to request "Hogwart" for KaiAo**

Aoko didn't have time to react. Or maybe she had, but she was too stunned for that precious two seconds and wasted it all, letting the spell hit her right in her stomach and sending her flying backwards before landing on the ground. Although her hand managed to cushion her fall, she didn't go unscathed.

 _Damn it._ Aoko cursed inwardly and unclasped her fist to stare at the blood flowing out of her cut palm. To add on to her misery, the aftermath of the spell was kicking in, sending shitload of pain in her abdomen, so much that it weakened her grasp of her wand as it nearly slipped out of her hand. She needed to hurry and heal her wounds before—

"Stupefy!"

Aoko glanced up, just in time to witness the Death Eater that was about to lunge towards her flying in the opposite direction. Whirling her head around to see who casted the stunning spell, her eyes widened in shock.

"Kuroba Kaito." She gasped, her lips cracked and throat raspy from her long battle, and her face scrunched up with more questions than relief. "Why are you here?"

"Backup." He jumped over a few debris, arriving to her side.

"What about the other gates?"

"Much better than your situation." Kaito said before glancing over his shoulder. "Oi, Satoshi. I'm running off for about ten minutes. Don't die while I'm away."

A loud, muffled yell came from the other side of the battlefield. "Is that a question or are you just telling me?!"

"You should know me well enough to figure out the answer." Kaito yelled back, his face lit up with a grin.

Pushing herself up from the floor, Aoko frowned. "What are the ten minutes for?"

Kaito glanced at her. "This isn't a good place to talk, for you. And us."

"Huh-?" Before she could say another word, Kaito tugged the collar of her shirt away, revealing her necklace she hid underneath. She didn't have the time to react when he gave her heart-shaped pendant a push, activating her Portkey as they swirled through the air and landed at the front of the stairs that led to their dorm rooms.

They were safe. Inside the Hogwarts Castle.

Aoko rubbed her sore butt and growled at Kaito as he dusted his sleeves. "Why the hell- How do you know my necklace is my PortKey?!" She yelled exasperatedly, feeling the warmth of her heart-shaped pendant between her fingers.

"Even though I'm not in Ravenclaw, that doesn't mean I'm dumb." He twitched his nose and stared at her. "I've seen you used it a few times before."

She blinked. She knew Kuroba Kaito, of course, mostly because of his reputation. But the last thing she ever expected—out of the all the bizarre things that could happen in Hogwarts—was that he noticed her. True, they were in some classes together, and they would pass each other along the corridors frequently, and there were some weird occasions when they accidentally made eye contacts in the dining hall too, but... that didn't mean anything. Like what most people thought of her... she wasn't anything special.

Before Aoko could think of a reply, Kaito suddenly bent down to her side and grabbed her wrist, pulling his wand from behind his pocket with the other hand.

"What are you doing?" Aoko frowned.

"Do all Ravenclaws like to do that?"

"...Do what?"

"Ask the obvious." Kaito angled his wand over her hand as he muttered some spell under his breath, and in a second, his wand casted a blue light, engulfing her hand and slowly closing the wound on her palm.

Although he didn't touch her, the warmth tingling against her skin made it feel like he did.

"I can heal my wound by myself, you know." Aoko muttered, forcing to peel her eyes away from the mystical colour his wand was emitting. Seeing all those stupid, pranking types of spells coming from the Slytherins' side —which were often coloured in ugly green—it was rare to see something so radiant and beautiful like what Kaito's wand was doing now.

"I know you can." He replied dully. "But I want to."

"So you can write me into your debt?" She scoffed.

A laugh erupted from his lips. "I don't write in puny debts like this. If you ever ended up in my ledger, it's because you owe me your life."

Aoko rolled her eyes. "I'll never allow that to happen."

"Talk tough and yet you didn't see those previous attacks coming?" Kaito flicked a gaze to her face and smirked when he noted his words caused her cheeks to turn bloated and red in anger. "Not so smart for a Ravenclaw, are you?" He added.

"And you're being awfully kind for a Slytherin." She growled, gritting her teeth.

"I'll take that as a compliment." His smirk grew wider before he glanced down at his wand. "Anyway, I'm done."

Her anger was temporarily shelved aside as her gaze lowered to her hand. True to what he said, her open wound was gone, leaving only a light scar that camouflaged like one of the palm lines on her hand.

No matter if they weren't friendly towards each other, be it academically or house-values wise, it was a fact that he saved her. And in this battle, no matter their odds, what they were protecting was the same too.

"...Thanks." Aoko muttered.

She wasn't sure if he heard her, but he didn't answer her gratitude. He kept his wand back in his pocket and glanced down at the empty corridor. "I know you won't listen, but I'm going to say it anyway: Stay here."

"You're pretty smart for a Slytherin, too." She drawled sarcastically. "Yes, I'm not going to listen."

Kaito ran a hand past his hair and let out a sigh. "You're tired. You've been taking care of the gates for the past night."

Trying to prove him otherwise, Aoko abruptly stood up from the stairs, forcing her legs to remain rooted on the ground despite her dizzy spells. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not."

"I don't need your help—"

"Take it that I'm helping myself, if that fits your image of me better." He pushed her shoulders down, forcing her to sit back on the stairs. "Your weariness is affecting your speed and stamina. If you continue, you're just going to burden the rest of the team and the back ups; the next hit you get might not just result in a simple cut on your hand."

Aoko knew he was right, and that was what made it so much more frustrating. "But-"

"Have trust in me." Kaito cut in before she could say anything, and his voice sounded so sure that she couldn't find the will to argue.

"...Okay." She gave in and finally nodded, confirming her choice to stay. "But promise me, at whatever cost, don't die."

"And you should know me well enough to know that I won't." His lips curled up to a grin before he skipped away.

She watched him leave as she continued sitting on the cold stairs, feeling his lingering touch against her hand that still remained.


	17. Love Letter

**"Love letter" for KaiAo please if you're still takind requests. Ah and it would be great if the one receiving the love letter is Kaito**

"Happy Birthday, Kaito-kun."

With everything going around him—like those stupid mystical gems, existence of witches and people de-ageing like nobody damn's business—Kaito hardly found anything surprising. But finding Inspector Nakamori standing outside his door early in the morning to tell him _this_ , Kaito was too speechless to even say a thing.

But five long seconds later, Kaito finally managed a "…Thanks," before stepping aside and gesturing a hand inside his house. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. It's fine." Inspector Nakamori raised an arm, showing the bag he hid from Kaito's view the entire time. "I'm only here to pass you this."

Kaito stared at the bag for another five long seconds before daring to take it from his grasp. "…Thanks," he said again, more confused than surprised. "But, sir… how did you…?"

"I saw it on her calendar."

 _Her._

(It was like playing a pronoun game, but there was only one _her_ in this world they knew without a need for a name, and that name was one they wouldn't bring up between them—not anymore—just because it hurts to even think or hear it)

Kaito opened the bag, peeking inside to see a jar of-

"This isn't from me." Inspector Nakamori spoke, taking his attention away. "It's one of the things she… left, and I think it's for your birthday."

"Oh, I see."

"I'll be going." Inspector Nakamori took a step back, but paused at the last second before he turned. He stared at Kaito for a long while, and Kaito wasn't sure what he should do-

"You look haggard. Go get more sleep or something." He said.

Kaito mustered a smile. _I can say the same to you._ "Yeah, I will."

With that, Inspector Nakamori left, his brief case swaying by his side, and Kaito guessed it was filled with files and reports about the _Angels' Sun_ he'd stolen and returned two days ago-

That didn't matter anymore.

He closed the door, covering the only light source from outside and trudged to his dining table. He set the bag on it and pulled out the supposed _gift_.

It was a jar… of stars—folded stars made of different coloured papers. Glittered. Pastel-coloured. Funky-patterns. Blue. Pink. Yellow. Red. And the list went on.

Tilting the jar, he found a string tied around the neck with a note dangling from it.

 _Happy Birthday Kaito!_

This wasn't much of a detective work. Kaito thought, smirking. He uncapped the lid—though finding it hard to while he was trying—and some stars burst out, popping and flying out onto the table. The jar of stars was still filled to the extreme brim, and wanting to take a better look at the bottom, he decided to pour them out and scatter it over the table (and it looked just like a rainbow-coloured waterfall when he did).

With its unique and striking colours, Kaito recognized some of the stars (He saw her folding them a month ago in class, back when she was still…) And he remembered her writing something on the white side of these papers before covering them and sticking out a tongue at him when she realized he was trying to take a peek.

Randomly, he picked out a blue one from the table and peeled it open. The thin paper nearly tore under the rough grasp of fingers as he unrolled it to reveal the words one by one.

 _Dear Kaito,_

Unroll, unroll, unroll-

 _I think_

Unroll, unroll, unroll-

 _I like you._

* * *

A/n: wishing everyone a happy new year! Hope you are enjoying these little shorts o far :')


	18. Good Things

**From a prompt list: things to imagine your OTP**  
 **starring: ShinRan, KaiAo, HeiKazu**

* * *

 ** _\- one of them falls in love first before the other and has to try and be super chill and casual around them but oh fuck they just brushed hands._**

Shinichi was super chill.

Of course he was. He was the _coolest detective_ in the world (as claimed in his fan letters), very composed in dangerous situations (as mentioned by a few reporters when he was interviewed), and eerily impassive when dealing with dead bodies (as much as he was criticised for it by Inspector Megure).

It wasn't like he was entirely emotionless. He choose to hide his anger and sadness for the death of the victims, and he thought they would appreciate it more if he solves the murder rather than being apathetic over their tragic ends. Emotions would hinder his sense of logic, and he didn't see a reason for him to fret or panic about anything before…

And then it happened.

It began when he was in junior high, but he wasn't sure when it _exactly_ started. But after eliminating all the impossibles, the only probable truth left was that it happened _because_ of Ran. His heart would start to race when she was around. His palm would sweat when she leaned in to talk to him. He was undeniably, foolishly _nervous_ around her. And he always tried to reason himself about the causes, until the day when Ran's hand brushed against his.

Many thoughts raced across his head, and he felt his emotions jumbled like a ruined jigsaw puzzle…

 _Emotions hinder logic. Emotions hinder logic. Suppressed it, suppressed it-_

"Shinichi?" Ran, oblivious to the reason for his turmoil, squeezed his hand in concern. "Are you okay?"

His face bloomed to _their_ favourite colour, much to his displeasure.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Ran cast him a last quizzical look before taking his hand and pulled him again. "Anyway let's go! The movie is going to start soon!"

He stared at their intertwined hands, his face refusing to go back to its normal colour as they skipped down the busy streets.

 _Oh boy. I'm in some_ deep _trouble._

.o.

 ** _\- one of them is by themselves but throughout the day they see little things that remind them of the other and they just randomly start smiling_**

"Thanks." The man lifted his glass and walked away from the bar counter.

"I can't believe anyone would order ginger ale in a bar." Kaito muttered as he watched the man trudge back to his pool table. He glanced back at Jii, who was giving Kaito a slightly amused look.

"You did order that before." Jii reminded him casually.

"That's because Aoko insisted on it."

JIi nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps."

"She has an odd taste." Kaito mindlessly continued.

"And you?"

"…only when she's around."

Kaito steered the conversation back to its original flow. He reminded Jii about sending the heist note in his placement for one last time before jumping off his seat and bade his goodbye. He still had lots of work to do at home.

Two hands tugged inside his pockets, he walked out onto the busy streets, swerving past fast-paced passersby and skipping over cracks on the pavement.

During the fifteen minutes walk home, it was nothing close to boring. He saw a dog and imagined Aoko's squeal ringing in his ears. He walked past the recent horror movie poster and was reminded of Aoko's constant tight hug around his arm in the cinema. He took the flyer from an employee of a cake shop and kept it safely in his pocket, faintly smiling to himself at the thought of how Aoko's reaction would be once he showed it to her.

Besides those decade-old memories that Kaito re-lived when he missed his father, he rarely bother _reminiscing_ about anything. But Aoko, and perhaps only Aoko, was capable of breaking that curse, and always gave him a memory to treasure and remember.

And no matter how far he was, those memories would make him smile all the way back home.

.o.

 ** _\- trying to make a gift or do something special for the other but getting super embarrassed when giving it to them so they just leave it on a table and run away_**

Heiji was good at kendo, great at solving crimes, and definitely best for his reckless behaviour. But sadly, he wasn't any better for shopping, much less choosing and buying a gift.

He'd spent the past one hour roaming the department store, sniffing perfumes and looking at weirdly-coloured scarfs. In the end, he didn't get either (because Kazuha smelt great without anything and she wasn't a scarf person). There was nothing in the store that best fit as Kazuha's birthday gift this year, although comparably, it wasn't hard to beat whatever he gave her those previous years (He treated her Okonomiyaki last year, and the last last year, and the last last last year…).

This year, he wanted a change. He needed something good, something great and make it the best out of all the years he ever lived. And after another two hours of loitering around the department store, he walked out empty handed, but with a plan in mind…

"Are we going to eat Okonomiyaki?"

Heiji looked up, nonplussed. "Huh?"

Kazuha glanced at him before looking back at her desk mirror to retie her hair. "Aren't you going to treat me Okonomiyaki?" She beamed into the mirror (Heiji never thought anything could replace the brilliance of Kazuha's smile, until now. Her reflection was sure as beautiful as the real one).

"Why Okonomiyaki?" He muttered and glanced away, pretending her bed was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Kazuha blinked and looked at him. It was her turn to be confused. "We always eat it on my birthdays."

He was hoping she'd expected more from him, although it was still the truth. "Change of plan." Heiji said solemnly as he turned to her. "I have a gift for you."

She blinked again and stood up, but more surprised this time. "A gift?"

Heiji felt the said item in his pocket.

It was just a stupid, old-schooled yet miraculously working tape recorder, which he found in a secluded thrift shop in town. Not something fancy like necklaces or designer bags, though he was sure Kazuha wouldn't appreciate those things too. But besides _everything in the world_ , he really couldn't think of anything else that would be as special and personal than _this_.

For the past one week, he had spent his time searching for Kazuha's favourite songs, like the one she hummed on their train to Tokyo, or the one she sang during their walk back home; just those times he heard her singing when they were together. He thought of asking her straight-out for the answer, but looking at her curious, fluttering eyelashes, he was glad he didn't.

But the more she looked at him so earnestly, the more nervous he was. He caressed the tape recorder in his pocket and took in a deep breath before fishing it out for her to see.

"H-Here."

Kazuha widened her eyes. "Heiji?"

For once in his entire life, he turned wimp, and started regretting _everything_. Maybe it was a little too late to back out on the gift idea (since he'd already bought the recorder, taped himself singing over a dozen of songs, and even wrapped it with the most girly gift wrapper he ever found), but at least _he_ could still back out from _this_ entire scene-

"Happy Birthday." He muttered, dumping the tape on her desk and leaned forward to smack his lips onto her head before running out of her room.


	19. Take a Hint

_**Take a Hint: Aoko has a problem: A man who frequents the coffee shop she works at is cute, but he's gay. Kaito has a problem: The barista he has a crush on thinks he's gay. So… what should they do? Coffeeshop!AU**_

 **This is not a completed one shot, neither is it made from tumblr prompts. It's just one of the drafts I did and never (ever) get to finish. Thought I'll just share it here because why not HAHA.  
P.S.: For anyone following my on-going AU, it's currently on its way! **

* * *

"I think I'm going to regret this."

"Then don't think about it."

Kaito sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Not able to withstand the sudden second of silence, he tore another sachet of sugar for his coffee before tossing the wrapper onto the pile of empty packets. This was already his eighth packets of sugar for his drink, and even though he used to live on sugar to compensate for his past night activities, it was quite too much. He stirred his coffee, distracted, before eyeing over at Hakuba who was sitting beside him.

"I _am_ already regretting this." Kaito said again.

Hakuba cast him a side long glance before narrowing his eyes. "You know the last person I ever want to do this with is you, right?"

"Glad that we're on the same page."

"But you owed me."

"That's why I'm _regretting_ it." Kaito scowled back. "Remind me to never get into your debts again."

"I think you've forgotten you owed me not once, but twice." Hakuba scoffed. "One for taking you in when Snake was after you and the other for ruining my designer bed sheets with your blood-"

"You're the one who dumped me on your goddamn bed."

"‑But I'm kind enough to close an eye and treat this as clearing the entire debt." Hakuba stirred his tea, his spoon clanging softly against the glass before sipping it like an obnoxious detective he was born to be. "Be grateful."

"Very grateful. Very glad." Kaito drawled and rolled his eyes.

Before Hakuba could give a respond, a shadow suddenly loomed over the two of them. Kaito was the first to look up, and Hakuba only bothered to follow suit when the latter noted the slightly off reaction coming from the apathetic magician he knew since years ago.

"May I help to clear your table?"

Even after erasing the existence of a mystical gem that could glow red under the moon's light two years ago, Kaito still didn't believe in myths, witchcraft magic or bullshit things like love at first sight and soul mates. But he believed in logics. In math. In science. In Newton's Law on gravity. And he believed there was something in particular about this barista, who was standing before him with her apron and bushy hair and big and pretty eyes, that made him gravitate towards her. Something like a force. A magnetic pull. So strong. Impossible to resist by nature. And then-

"Please do, and thank you." Hakuba said, while casting a frown at Kaito, but the gentleman-likeness of him quickly took over and he produced his signature polite smile that would sweep off many women's feet (except for her, for some reason. And that just made Kaito like her a little bit more than he ought to have).

"You're welcome." She nodded and picked up the sugar wrappers before wiping the sugar-dusted table. Kaito stared at her work, slightly guilty about the mess he had caused, before taking the chance to peek at her name tag.

Nakamori Aoko.

"Enjoy your drinks." Nakamori Aoko smiled after she was done and left with a skip. Kaito was glad he was too tongue-tied to speak, because if he did, he was sure he would say _Thanks, and you too._ He would have to smother himself to death if that happened.

"What's wrong?" Hakuba quirked an eyebrow at Kaito before glancing over his shoulder and stared at the departing Nakamori Aoko, a knowing look slowly formed on his face.

Kaito quickly responded to stop the gears in Hakua's head to move. "It's nothing. I was just wondering why I didn't see her when I ordered my drink just now."

Hakuba turned back at him, not bothering to hide his curiosity firing in his eyes. "You're being weird."

"She just looks familiar, that's all." Kaito lied, again. If he even knew this lady's existence, it wouldn't be the first time he visited this coffee shop. Just… saying.

"Familiar?" Hakuba laughed, his tone sounded more like a statement than a question. "What's familiar about her? You never cared about such things before."

Kaito shrugged, trying to act nonchalant before snatching Hakuba's hand to look at his watch. "Anyway, that woman is late."

"Yes she is." Hakuba muttered, his mood abruptly turned sour like magic, a talent only Kaito possessed in the world.

"I guess that's eighty-five percent of the reasons why you don't like her." Kaito snorted and dumped Hakuba's hand away, his tense shoulders relaxed at the good change of conversation and the appropriate reaction he would like to see from his nemesis. "And you must be very desperate to come up with this plan."

"This is the last resort." He continued, eyes droopy and weary as he took a sip of his tea again. "If it doesn't work, I'll move back to England for a while before coming back."

"Now I'm torn between wanting this plan to work and not." Kaito theatrically sighed.

"I don't understand!"

The loud, exasperated shout echoed the entire coffee shop, cutting Hakuba the chance to send a dagger-like glare towards Kaito. Both of them froze, and in sync, their head robotically turned towards the source of the animal-like scream.

"Naeko-san, I've been expecting you." Hakuba's lips twitched upwards when the owner of the booming voice stomped to their table in lightning speed, and from years of experience, Kaito knew his smile was extremely forced and unnatural.

"What do you mean we can't work out?!" Naeko slumped onto the seat across their table and glanced between Hakuba and Kaito. "Why are you making my love for you so hard to bear?!"

Kaito inwardly winced, the skin at the back of his neck crawled as he sensed the curious and amused glances staring at their direction. He was almost willing to do pro-bono for Hakuba, just because he pitied him that much.

"That is why I'd asked you out to explain." Hakuba cleared his throat and turned to Kaito, his eyes sending him signals, translating to _please-help-me-already._

Kaito smirked, almost amused at Hakuba's pathetic façade. But he was trained enough, with all these disguises he had to play through his life, to know how to act his character well (because he had worse undercovers than this _apparent role_ he had to play).

"Sorry about that _Naeko-san_ , but you're just not… Saguru's type. If you know what I mean." Kaito grinned and gave Naeko a _I-dare-you-to-try-me look._ He proceeded to lock his arms around Hakuba's and felt the latter mildly tensed under his touch (and Kaito was relieved that Hakuba reacted uncomfortably because otherwise, they would mean something).

The lady suddenly slammed her hand onto the table, shocking Aoko as she nearly dropped the glass she was pretentiously cleaning while trying to eavesdrop the conversation. She grasped firmly onto the glass cup and glanced to the window seats, where the area of commotion was still going on like nothing happened. Her heartbeat managed to slow down just in time to hear the blonde sighed.

"Is your hand alright?" He asked considerately. The other tousled-haired man looked irritated.

"I don't believe you." The lady ignored the blonde's question and began sobbing while grabbing the free napkins on the table to dry her invisible tears. "You're scheming this up just to break up with me."

The blonde looked uncomfortable. "We're not even together in the first place…"

"I can't believe this."

Aoko glanced over her shoulder and watched Keiko's brows almost merging to form a straight line. She looked back and forth between the commotion and Keiko, until she couldn't withhold the temptation within her to know the truth. There weren't any drink orders so… no harm in exchanging some little gossips.

"Can't believe what?"

"I know those two guys." Keiko wrinkled her nose.

If things started to get out of hand, Aoko and Keiko might have to step in before their manager did. But for now, they were still safe enough to eavesdrop and gossip as much as they liked. "You know them?" Aoko gaped.

"They're from my college. The blonde is Hakuba Saguru while the other is Kuroba Kaito." Keiko slowly shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't expect the truth about their sexual-orientation, much less knowing they're in a relationship together."

"Seriously?" Aoko turned back to look at small storm building between the trio.

"It's a pity that he's gay, if their conversation is really true." Keiko continued after an unnecessary sigh. "Don't you think he's a hunk? I could have had a chance."

Aoko couldn't be bothered about Keiko's smug-ass look for now. "How do you know him?"

"Hakuba's a detective." Keiko gave a soft, elated squeal. "He's quite well-known for his brain and looks in school. Aren't you attracted by him too?"

She didn't want to be mean, but that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I was referring to the other guy." Aoko corrected.

Keiko blinked, intrigued. "Oh?"

"Oh… what?"

"Because when I said he's a hunk, you actually thought I was talking about Kuroba?" Keiko chortled again, though her eyes were filled with a suspicious glint that Aoko didn't quite like.

"Why are you giving me that look?" It was sort of a rhetorical question. Whatever fantasy Keiko was dreaming of, Aoko had no intention to know them.

Keiko giggled. "You've got a weird taste."

Aoko fought back the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I wasn't even concerned about what you're talking in the first place; about hunks or no-hunks or whatever." She blabbered and pointed at the still on-going drama at the other side of the coffee shop. "I was asking about him because, well, he's the first customer I know to put eight sachets of sugar into his coffee. And come on Keiko, He's gay. See?"

"Uh-huh." Keiko gave her a smirk that was painted with at least five coats of skepticism. "But there's no harm in fantasizing about him either."

Aoko instantly felt her cheeks flamed. "Keiko!"

Keiko burst out into a fit of giggles and patted Aoko's shoulder comfortingly. "Relax. Okay here's the story. I took the same calculus class as Kuroba last semester, though I'm sure he wouldn't know who I am. He's the type of student that doesn't turn up for classes but score A's for all the tests."

"I see…"

"Which also explains why I can't imagine them being together. Based on their personalities and characteristics, it's unlikely that they even _liked_ each other. Kuroba's so laid back while Hakuba's much more courteous and serious."

"Opposite attracts?" Aoko weakly afforded.

Keiko considered a moment before nodding. "Maybe."

On the cue after Keiko finished her sentence, the lady that previously interrupted the two men suddenly got up from her seat, her face red and steam almost coming out from her ears. She was holding onto a cup of complimentary water in her hand, but the content disappeared after she splashed it across Kaito's face.

"Go screw yourself!" She cried and threw the empty cup right into his face too. She aimed well, and the plastic cup bounced off his drenched head before dropping to his feet. Aoko's gasp added to the ones that echoed around the cafe, and the lady stomped away from their seat and out of the coffeeshop in five good seconds.

"Damn." Keiko managed a whisper.

The two men didn't stay long at their seat. Aoko got to applaud for Kaito's cheekiness even after being splashed by water in public. Aoko was straining her ears to death but she couldn't hear a thing, though their conversation lasted a few more seconds and they'd decided to leave. Before they got to the exit, they passed by the counter, and Aoko was able to catch some bits of their conversation.

"-and that salad and hair comments were unnecessary." Hakuba muttered as a small smile crept across his face. "Though you weren't wrong either."

"Glad that you finally appreciate my sense of humour for the first time." Kaito smirked and his eyes twinkled with a bright shine, in a way Aoko secretly yet unable to comprehend why she would like it at all.

Her inner voice, which originally belonged in her head, spoke for her without herself realizing. "Excuse me." She paused, as she caught herself by surprise, and Keiko mirrored the same reaction and stared at her in mild amazement. But what truly made Aoko embarrass was how Kaito suddenly stopped in his track and turned to look at her unexpectedly, as though he just heard a child reciting some Shakespeare poem. Aoko took in a deep breath and continued. "Do you need some napkin for your shirt?"

He blinked once, and then a second time before he slowly walked back towards the counter and gave a small smile that didn't radiate as big or cheeky as the one he had before. If Aoko were to guess, he seemed nervous. And she had no idea why he would be. Was he afraid of women? He didn't seem like it when he met that lady. In fact, he seemed much bolder than Hakuba should have been.

So what was wrong?

"That'll be nice." He finally said.

Aoko nodded and grabbed a few piece from the back counter before passing it to him. Their fingers brushed, and he retracted his hand so fast that Aoko almost thought she was made out of fire. He seemed uncomfortable again, and he looked even worse when he turned back to Hakuba, who was waiting and giving him an incredulous look.

"Thanks." He muttered before shoving the napkins into his pocket and stalked out of the coffeeshop, with Hakuba following behind him after the latter showed a polite smile.

Keiko gave a slutty wail and started fanning her hand over her face. "Hakuba just smiled at me!" She squealed after the door closed behind them and their backs disappeared down the streets.

Aoko could only respond with a shake of her head before the door bell chimed and they were back to business again. For now, she could only push back the weird thought of Kaito's weird behaviour to the back of her mind.

.o.

Kaito had conducted enough heist to train his instincts well enough, and the ability to easily let him calculate whether the odds were in his favour. So when he was just one traffic-light away from the coffee shop he wanted to go one random morning, he had a good hunch Aoko wouldn't be there. And that thought made him almost stop in the middle of the road when he was crossing the road, because the thought of realizing if she wasn't there, then _what the hell was_ he even here for?

Wait. He _should_ be there for the coffee, right? It was a coffee shop after all. Aoko's existence and his urge for a good cup of coffee were both mutually exclusive. Maybe if he repeated it ten more times in his head, he might be able to straighten his slightly slouch-and-disappointed shoulders easier than how it should be. He pushed his hands further into his pocket and continued trudging down the streets and into the coffeeshop when it came to his sight.

The first thing cool air brushed across his face once he stepped in, and the bell above him rung as the cashier behind the counter gave a loud greeting to welcome him. He glanced over to the voice, his lips slightly twitched at how he was right.

Aoko wasn't there.

"Can I take your order?" The female cashier chimed happily when he approached the counter. She was the same height, wore the same apron and had same hair length as Aoko, but Kaito couldn't understand what the spark differences between the two of them were. His eyes pretentiously darted across the menu, trying to distract himself from the odd and freaky thoughts in his head. Something was really wrong with him.

Really, _gravely wrong._

"One coffee…" He paused and considered a moment. Yes, he needed some sugar and sweets to lift his mood. "And two chocolate cakes." He said before whipping out his card for payment.

"Let me check if there's chocolate cake at the moment because we'd just opened for the day." The cashier informed before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Kaito standing on his spot alone. He fiddled with his card and glanced around. Even when he'd hadn't come around for nearly two weeks, everything still looked exactly the same as the time when Hakuba brought him here for that act; the numbers of tables lined against the windows, the flowers in the vases, the posters for some lunch promotions…

"You're in luck!" She came back out from the kitchen and bounced back to the cash register. She continued after Kaito returned to give her the needed attention. "My other colleague is now preparing to take the cake out from the fridge."

Right at the moment when she finished telling him, the so-called colleague suddenly appeared, with the said chocolate cake in her hand as she whizzed herself to the display counter and cheerfully announced: "The chocolate cake is here!"

Kaito blinked.

Aoko stopped her random dance and blinked back at him, her mouth slightly hung open before he could see her cheeks bloomed as red as her lips. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, one he was surprised that she would give, before slotting the chocolate cake into its section of the display counter.

This… was just not what he expected, and calculated. He was too stumped to give a good reply, or even a response.

Not a few second passed and two customers suddenly came in, followed quickly by another two. There was starting to have a queue, and Aoko squeezed the arm of the cashier, which Kaito noted still hadn't had a name tag. A newbie, perhaps? "Just handle the customers' orders and I'll do the drinks." Aoko encouraged, before looking up at Kaito. "You can take a seat first. I'll bring the cakes and drinks to your table later." She smiled, and Kaito realized he actually didn't really need the two chocolate cakes anymore. He decided to pay for it anyway, since explaining why he cancelled the order was much more troublesome than doing it.

"Here's your coffee and chocolates cakes." She placed the food and drink on his table. He was expecting her to leave, but she didn't, yet. She whipped out something out of her apron's pocket and set it beside his cup of coffee.

"I guess you need these?" She grinned and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, which distracted him for a good three seconds before he managed to look down at what she had put on the table.

It was eight packets of sugar sachets.

 _She… remembered?(!)_

Kaito definitely didn't need them, unless if he wanted to drink sugar bits instead of coffee. But his brain wasn't operating in sync with his actions and he dumbly nodded while adding a thanks. Her smile grew bigger and brighter before she skipped back to the counter after a quick bow.

He didn't take long to realize what the spark differences between the new cashier girl and Aoko were. He liked the shade of blue in Aoko's eyes, her bushy hair that would be nice to snuggle in-

The sudden, abrupt flutter in his belly made him squirm uncomfortably in his seat, and needing a distraction, he began tearing and emptying all eight packets of sugar into his coffee. He glimpsed back at the counter after he finished pouring the last packet and noticed Aoko was looking at him. When their eyes met, she gestured a thumbs up, and his perfect lip-reading skills saw her mouth moved to silently voice a _"Hope you like your coffee."_

Kaito braced himself and took a sip.

Scientifically and medically, he'd get diabetes sooner or later, but if this was what he had to do just to see Aoko's smile when he forced a smile back in appreciation, maybe he wouldn't mind.


	20. Used to Date

**prompt 92. we used to date years ago and run into each other at our hometown bar and damn, you look better than ever, are you single? let's make out**

 **starring: Heiji and Kazuha**

A/N: this is an AU because I can't imagine HeiKazu to ever _'used to date'_? For me it's either they are totally clueless about each other feelings or married with 5 kids yeah so there's no in between.

* * *

Heiji definitely wasn't fond of making mistakes, and he definitely didn't like making excuses and blaming it on other things. But really, it wasn't his fault. The dim lighting and soft instrumental songs had changed the circumstances of things, plus, the sixth drink Heiji had in his hand had certainly clouded his judgement.

Or, maybe, because it had been five years. And five years could change a lot for someone. Like the way someone dresses. The way someone ties their hair. The way someone crosses their legs—exposing that good, thunder thighs of theirs. Oh, really. Many things could change in five years.

Hence, yes, the _mistake_.

Heiji didn't know how long the silence had passed. It felt like hours, but when he turned away to stare at everything else but _her_ , he saw the same customers in their places and their drinks remained as what he observed before he approached to the bar counter.

On her barstool, Toyama Kazuha burst out laughing. "Hattori Heiji?"

Scowling, Heiji gave a disgruntled snort.

"I can't believe this. Hattori Heiji." Kazuha laughed again. "Was that… A pick up line? Were you hitting on me?"

"As you can see _now,_ I've regretted my choices." Heiji slammed his drink on the counter. "The lighting here really sucks. _Totally_ blinded my eyes and logical reasonings."

She sneered (Gosh, he hated how her eyes always squinted at him as if he just ran over a dog or something). "You're still the same even after five years. Just can't put down your stupid ego and admit a damn mistake."

"Likewise, you haven't changed much." Heiji sneered back and sat on the empty seat next to hers (It wasn't a full lie. Her appearance did change quite a bit—in a good way—but her attitude still sucks).

They glared at each other, until the bartender came forward and pushed Kazuha the drink she ordered. She thanked him and took a sip of the yellow liquid in the glass. Apparently it helped to calm her down, from what he noticed as her furrowed brows slowly relaxed.

"You're here alone?" Kazuha casually asked.

"Yes," Heiji paused, contemplating whether he should ask back. He just felt it would be a redundant question since he already knew the answer, but there was no harm in proving himself right anyway. "Are you alone too?"

"Yeah."

Silence ensued, saved for light clanking of glasses and soft chatters around the bar.

 _Damn it._ Heiji scowled in his head. Maybe if he hadn't been so tired and pissy on his flight back two days ago, he might have the patience and energy to hear the full story of how his colleague coincidentally met his ex-girlfriend in a restaurant last month, and that the waitress even brought him to sit at the table right next to hers.

But ok, maybe his colleague's story wasn't entirely relatable—He only had been on a couple of dates with Kazuha, and they weren't exes, and this wasn't a restaurant. And, most importantly (and tragically), he was the one who approached her with a pick up line. _Damn it._ But regardless, Heiji would be glad to have _any_ kind of tip to know what to do next.

"-ello? Earth to Hattori Heiji?"

Heiji straightened on his seat, eyes blinking out of his trance. "What?"

"I said I didn't expect to see you here in Osaka."

Oh. A conversation? Ok, good. _Good._

"Why not? I'm from Osaka." He said as a matter-of-fact.

She shook her head. "I meant weren't you in London last week?"

"That case was over-" He stopped and raised his eyebrows. "And how did you know I was in London?"

The muscles in her cheeks twitched as Kazuha quickly turned away to sip her drink. "I heard it from Ran."

"Oh. Uh, well, the case was over so I'm back."

Kazuha nodded. "I see."

 _A conversation._ "Why are you here then?"

"Just enjoying a drink after work." She gestured to her glass. "It was supposed to be with a friend, but he couldn't make it at the last moment."

" _He_?" Heiji spat. " _He_ as in your boyfriend?"

Kazuha frowned. "No. He's just my college mate."

"Hm. Sounds suspicious to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Heiji shrugged.

"You're being weird like usual."

"I'm not weird. The weird one is you."

"How am _I_ weird?" Kazuha's brows furrowed again.

"How are you not…" Heiji glanced away and glared at the rim of his glass. "…when you could just up and leave in the middle of our last date without a damn reason." He muttered under his breath.

Kazuha gritted her teeth. "Did you actually say: _without a damn reason_?"

"Yes." Heiji hissed.

She gaped at him. "You really didn't know what went wrong?"

"I _don't_. So enlighten me."

"You-" Kazuha's fist started to shake. "You called me _your_ _follower_ countless of times throughout our dates! Follower _this_ , follower _that_. I was so-" She stopped short and took in a deep breath and turned away, deciding to leave that sentence to an end.

Heiji blinked.

And here he thought he was going to know the answer he had been thinking about over and over for the past five years, one that he held as the biggest mystery he could never get and solve in his life. But this was it? Calling her a follower… was the reason why she stood him up in the end? That was it?

What the heck?

" _How_ am I wrong?!" Heiji flared. "Isn't it true? Back then your father was my father's subordinate. Technically, you're my follower."

"I know! But that's between our dads! What about us? We were on a date! You don't call someone you go out on a date with a _follower._ "

"Then what am I supposed to call you?!"

"I don't know?" Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Maybe, like, my name?"

Heiji growled. "We weren't on the first name basis back then, were we?"

"No, but anything is better than _follower_!"

"Jesus," Heiji pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're so fussy."

"This isn't about fussy. This is about respect."

"You're the worst one out of all women."

"Oh really? And how would you know if you haven't been on a single date after our last one?"

That stumped Heiji for two seconds. "…And how did you know that?"

The feistiness in her eyes were wiped out from her face like sweep of a tornado. "I-" She gulped. "I… heard it from Ran."

"You heard _everything_ from Ran-neechan, huh?" Heiji scowled. "To think that you actually cared or something."

"I-I do care! But-"

"GUYSSSSSSS I'm so, so _soooo_ sorry to interrupt but do you mind taking the argument outside?"

Heiji and Kazuha turned their heads to the bartender, who had unknowingly materialised behind the counter much to their surprise. The bartender winced when they noticed him as he continued in his squeaky, terrified voice. "There are some customers who are complaining." He pointed weakly around the bar.

"Sorry about that." Kazuha took her purse and slapped a bill on the counter. She glared sharply at Heiji. "We'll take it outside."

"Think I'm scared?" Heiji slapped a bill on the counter too. "Let's take it outside."

.o.

What they meant when they took it outside was releasing their pent up frustrations by hurling their bags and coat onto the floor and kissing up and all the way into the dark alley behind the bar.


	21. Nothing

**ask prompt: Can you write something that's Kid X Aoko please?**

A/N: hello uh in case anyone thinks I'm accepting request, **I'm not**. These are just the past requests I'd already done and I'm just re-uploading them. But to those I PM-ed privately before (you know who you are *winks*), my promise still stands, so... yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this short piece!  
P.S. does... anyone still uses tumblr, or twitter?

* * *

He retracted his white wings the moment the tip of his feet touched the rooftop ground. But as always, the strong wind didn't help to stable his landing, and it was even more difficult when the extra weight he was carrying wasn't as light as those million-dollar gems he'd stolen before.

Knowing that they were finally on land, Aoko struggled in his arms, wanting to be free. He released the grasp of her back and legs once he knew it was safe to let her go, and she jumped away like a cat out of a bag, keeping a good amount of distance between them before she turned to face him.

Her blue eyes raged like a stormy sea.

Kaito—Kaitou Kid sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Ask yourself that." She yelled, her voice all hoarse and choked up. "You could have died. _Died_."

 _Died_ was too simple to describe what could have happened. Judging from the bomb's structure and components, his limps would definitely be blasted and torn off _if_ he flew just five seconds later than he did.

It'd be the same for Aoko if he didn't grab her away from the scene too.

(Even the slightest thought of seeing her possibly hurt or… dead, the pain hit his chest like a drill, digging so deep and hard it destroyed all his bones and nerves. But it was all in the inside—nothing that could be seen by anyone. On the outside, like usual, was his poker face)

"If that's what it takes to save you, then so be it."

"Why?" She shook her head, not understanding. "Why did you save me when my life shouldn't mean anything to you?"

Untrue. Totally untrue.

But he couldn't disagree even as much as he wanted to because he had no reason—for Kaitou Kid—to explain why.

"Every life matters." He whispered.

"What about your own?" Aoko squared her shoulders, seemingly ready to hurl an elephant anytime. "From what I see, you don't seem to find it mattered."

He tilted his head, the string of his monocle swaying. "You seem to find mine quite concerning, Nakamori-san."

She straightened, eyes wide and stunned. It took her a while before she answered. "I don't want to feel responsible for your death."

"Likewise." He muttered. The wind on the roof was getting stronger, and he pulled his hat down, just an attempt to stop it from falling off. He couldn't see Aoko from the shadows of his hat, but he could still see her legs-

All of the sudden, he saw her feet shifted, moved and began shuffling towards him.

He raised his head sharply.

Even when Aoko got caught for sneaking up on him, she didn't stop. She only did when she thought the distance between them was close enough, which was exactly two steps away from him.

Despite his constant warning for her to not approach him so fearlessly, she never listened; her level of boldness—stubbornness—was boundless.

"What am I supposed to say then?" She mumbled, eyes steely and serious.

Kaito blinked. "Say what?"

"You told me once, long ago, to never thank you."

"…Yes I did."

Aoko pursed her lips, "If I can't thank you, then what am I supposed to say?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" She frowned, not believing.

Her instinct was right. _Nothing_ was just another lie that piled up with the ones he said to her as Kid and Kaito. There were many things Kid wished she would tell him. _I don't hate you_ , was one. _I forgive you_ , was two. And there were many things Kaito wished she would tell him. _I don't hate you_ , was one, _I forgive you_ , was two.

 _I love you_ , was three.

"Nothing." He confirmed for her again.

Without his usual goodbye, he took a few steps back before whirling around and jumped off the roof, his white wings released into the night once more.


	22. TFTM 2o1

**Thanks for the Memories 2.1  
**

* * *

It was the same again. The way her brows creased to a frown and eyes slightly squinty as she tried to focus. But what made her even cuter was how she chewed her bottom lip, like a little child who couldn't decide which flavour she wanted for her ice cream.

Kaito tried. He really did try, but he couldn't help but let out a snort.

Her concentrated looks vanished, her features changed into her usual scowl. "What's so funny?"

"Your thinking face," he admitted. "Don't think too much or tonight you'll be dreaming of me, unless that's what you want."

She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. "So," Aoko began, her teeth slightly gritting though her face remained mostly calm (He wondered if she had recently learnt meditation or yoga). "How long are you going to take care of the pigeon?"

Judging from its wound, it would take at least three days before it could even move its wings. But three days seemed long; too long for comfort. The last thing he needed during his stay here was to grow any form of attachment, even with a pigeon.

Too dangerous.

"Not sure. I'll see how it goes tonight." He gave a half-hearted shrug and glanced at Aoko—and he wondered about the irony of his thoughts. "While you'll go _enjoy_ your dinner with your friends."

Her brows merged closer. "What's with that tone?"

He didn't mean to sound bitter, but he couldn't help it… for some stupid reason. Aoko never ever had the problem of pushing him away, which was good, and something he shouldn't complain after all.

Kaito looked away and stroke the pigeon's head. "It's okay. At least Papa is staying as your company."

"…What the hell are you talking about."

"Converting pigeon's lifespan to humans, technically you're missing out five nights with our son."

" _Our_ son?" She sounded exasperated, which was the motivation he needed to remain smiling despite his aching cheeks. "And how do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl."

"Facts checked, it's a male."

Aoko sighed. "Male or female, seeing how it's fine now, I'm leaving." She turned to leave, strides long and fast, but she stopped suddenly and turned.

He wasn't sure if he should be offended or disappointed that she wasn't looking at him but the pigeon instead.

"Maybe… I'll come back to see it again," she muttered.

That was unexpected. "A visit?" he asked.

She turned away again. "To see if it's better, that's all."

"Okay." Kaito made a cooing sound, and the pigeon responded by turning to look at him. "Say bye bye to mama."

It cooed into his hand.

Before he could tell her that their pigeon son was going to miss her, he heard the door shut, and his apartment enveloped into the usual silence.

The silence he knew like a friend.

He spent the rest of the day at the dining table (not like he could go anywhere further than the kitchen when the pigeon would suddenly become flustered if it didn't see him). It was fine anyway; his phone was a good company, and he'd spent the entire time looking through the photos of his 84 doves he missed.

Halfway through swiping past his photos, he was distracted enough to not notice the pigeon inching its way closer to him before it suddenly pecked his hand.

"Ow." Kaito winced, dropping his phone. Luckily it wasn't _that_ painful; He was long immune to these similar attacks by his merciless but adorable doves long time ago, and he recognized the signs. Sometimes they could be hungry. Sometimes they could be tired from his trainings. And sometimes they could be angry because he paid more attention on other doves and they…

Kaito laughed, putting his phone away. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

The pigeon cooed.

"This is bad, you know." He stroke its head. "If you get too attached to me, I'll have to push you away."

It tilted its head, its beady eyes staring at him, as though it was trying to understand.

Too bad, really. No one would understand. Not even Jii sometimes, much less that stupid Kudo Shinichi. The distance he kept were for reasons. Reasons he didn't feel like thinking about.

And so he was here.

Thankfully, though, Aoko didn't make his job harder. In fact, she might be the one doing the job for him. For the first time in a long while, he didn't have to care about keeping the distance. Whenever he took a step forward, she would take one step back on her own. So, no matter how many steps he dared himself to take, the distance between them remained unchanged.

Everything was all according to plan. A plan that worked like wonders, totally fool-proof and completely perfect.

It just didn't occur to him that this wasn't the plan he wanted.

(But there wasn't a point to think about it anyway. This was for the best.)

Kaito sighed as he lowered his gaze back to the pigeon.

"Hey, sonny. Do you miss your mama?"

The bird cooed.

He smiled.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

a/n: found some extra stuff that I have yet to post while clearing my laptop. Thought it'd be nice to share  
the world's getting a little weirder everyday and I wish you all safe and happy always!


	23. Hogwarts Part 2

**Hogwarts** **part 2  
**

* * *

Fire was easily Kaito's worst nightmare, and he dreamt about it again, along with his broken wand and blood-stained hands. He was running—always running—away from something he didn't know what and towards a place he didn't know where. But all of the sudden, a chorus of soft laughters replaced the echoes of his running footsteps, and he found himself suddenly in a white space, floating and…

Peaceful.

He no longer had anything to run away from, but he was still lost, in this space he'd never been to before. Not knowing what else he should do, Kaito decided to follow the voice, like a lost boy trying to find his way back home.

The first thing he saw after drifting in and out of his sleep was the same, old white ceiling. Now that his vision was less blurry and his hearing was slowly getting back to him, he could hear the laughter much clearer now. It was coming from his right, and he tilted his head up, to see two women standing at the corner of his bed, conversing.

One of the women was a nurse, who he remembered was one of the people pushing him down onto his bed when he was hyperventilating in shock last night (How memorable).

The other person was Nakamori Aoko.

She was laughing.

It was her laughter that woke him up.

"I know, and that's why— Oh, you're finally awake," the nurse said when her side-long glance caught his stares.

Aoko blinked, her chortles cutting short as she spun her head to the bed and widened her eyes. "…Did we wake you up?"

"Yes." Kaito looked at her accusingly.

"You should be awake since long time ago anyway." The nurse shook her head. "I'll go prepare some lunch so you can have your medication."

 _Oh great. More disgusting stuff._ Maybe he should have continued to pretend sleeping. As the nurse left his bed, his eyes flickered back to Aoko, who was still staring down at him

Or maybe… waking up wasn't that bad of an idea after all.

She trudged to his bedside, her movements slow and tentative, as though she wasn't sure if she should be here. She settled on a chair that was conveniently by his bed, her blue eyes still focused on his.

"Do you know who am I?" she asked, her voice soft and tainted with a mix of curiosity and concern.

He nearly laughed at her question, but the wound on his stomach only allowed a short wheeze. Of course he knew who she was. And he knew a lot more about her than just her name.

"You're Nakamori Aoko."

Relief and surprise washed over her face, but she settled for mostly relief. "By the looks of your current state, I was almost afraid the fever you had last night fried your brain."

To cut him some slack, he was still feeling a little drowsy and tired from his nap, along with all the hellish treatments he had to go through this morning. But… Kaito raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I had a fever last night?"

Her face turned scarlet, just like the time when she realized she got second for their potion test while he, of course, was the first. "I, um, heard… about your situation," she muttered and lowered her gaze.

He followed her line of sight and realized she was staring at her palm—the one he healed for her.

When he didn't answer, she continued, "Your body wasn't reacting to any healing spells or treatment." She looked up, which he quickly did too, meeting her eyes.

"I'm fine already. It was just some dumb curse."

Aoko frowned. "It was a Cruciatus Curse."

 _She was_ that _informed, huh._ "And it was casted by an incompetent newbie, which is why I'm right here, alive and well," he drawled. There was no need to mention his recurring nightmares. It was not relevant. And there was no need for her to know too.

Her frown remained.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked before she could continue her possible lengthy and descriptive insights about curses and whatnots.

"I… was just passing by and I thought I'll come to see if you'd broken your promise."

There was no way she would _pass by_ the hospital wing for any other reasons besides visiting a patient, but he had other concerns in mind than to tease her about that. "What… promise?"

"You promised me you wouldn't die," she muttered. "But you almost did yesterday."

There was a tenderness in her voice that made his chest flutter, and he disregarded it as the effect of his previous medications. "There are some promises that can't be kept," he said, with same attempts of trying to keep his tone as levelled as hers.

"I know. But I guess I'm glad you managed to keep to this one."

He wondered about that.

Though Kaito knew she was smart and had the knowledge for almost everything in the world, she wasn't so great in deception since it was his area of expertise; he covered his discomfort towards the growing awkward silence much better than she did.

Ignoring her twitchy fingers and fidgeting legs, he looked past her shoulder and stared at her sling bag. The zip was opened. He couldn't tell what was inside, but he spotted the spine of a book.

He rolled his eyes.

She caught his action almost immediately. "What?"

"Nerd," he muttered, before pointing to her bag.

Aoko gave a withering smile as she pulled the book out from her bag. "For your information, this is very insightful."

Kaito frowned at the cover. "This isn't from the library." It looked too new and well-kept to be.

Her smile widened. "No it isn't. It's mine. I bought it in China."

"You… apparated yourself to China?"

She chortled. "If I did I'd be torn to pieces." (He wasn't sure if she was laughing at his dumb guess or she found the thought of being torn into pieces funny). "I have a pen-pal in China," Aoko explained before he got a chance to ask. "She sent me her port key and I used it to teleport over."

 _Typical Ravenclaw to think of such methods._ "I didn't know you're a fan of…" He read the title. "Chinese Chomping Cabbage."

"It's going to be tested for O.W.L.s," she said, her lips still curled up to a smile despite obviously sensing his sarcasm. "It'll be good to read about it before the practical test."

There was still no clear victor in this war, and it didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon either. They still needed to fight. Fight till the end. Fight till one couldn't fight anymore—like him, and then a repeat. So… O.W.L.s? What were the chances that their school could go back to what it was ever again?

As Kaito stared at her flipping through the pages of her book, he thought he should feel irritated or resentful about her hopeful delusion, but he didn't. Not at all. For some reason, her simple words weren't the sort of senseless optimism that reverse its intended efforts; it was warm, authentic and heartfelt, just like her. And in a world filled with deceptions and terrors, he thought it was decent… to have something to look forward to. And for someone to teach him how to as well.

"I can lend it to you," she said, passing him the book (It seemed she had taken his silence as interest). "You can return it to me after you discharge."

It was a good opportunity anyway. Everyone needed a start, and he guessed his was learning new facts about some Chinese cabbages. But he couldn't find himself expressing his thanks towards her; for her book, presences and words of concern. Exchanging gratitudes wasn't a norm _for the likes of him_ , and she should know it too. So, like how he ignored her thanks after he healed her hand and moved on to the next conversation, he did it all again.

"How kind of you to let me ace the exam and beat your score," Kaito said, taking the book from her hand.

Her mood soured. "I'm not letting you win in anything. I'm just making the competition fair—"

"Your lunch is here." A voice came from behind Aoko, the nurse appearing with a tray of food as she set it on his bed side table.

"I should go now." Aoko stood up from her seat, preparing to leave.

He would have reached out to cup her wrist if he wasn't holding onto her book. "Will you come tomorrow?"

Aoko blinked, stopping on her tracks as she stared at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll finish the book before I discharge," he continued when she seemed too stunned to reply. "Bring me more."

"…Sure." She shrugged, like it was some casual sort of agreement. "And I can come around to check if you've broken your promise too." 

"Sounds like a good idea."

Nodding her head towards the nurse as a form of goodbye, Aoko left. 

Rules are made to be broken. Like what his father said. Same goes for promises. Like what his father did.

But for her sake and his… this might be the first promise Kaito would try, his very hardest, to not break.


	24. Undercover

**Undercover**

* * *

Kaito's father once told him a great magician should never show what's behind his Poker Face to anyone, and even till this day, Kaito kept those words close to his heart. So when he found his fingers fidgeting together and bringing his weakness to a painful light, he grabbed a spoon from the utensil basket and began stirring inside the glass of complimentary water the waitress served to him a while ago; A secondary _disguise_ for his emotions.

Now he felt much better.

From the corner of his eyes, Kaito saw the waitress approaching him yet again for the third time. "Mister?" She stared down at him over her nose. "Would you like to get something? A cake? Coffee?"

He waved her off. "I'm fine with water." He continued stirring.

The waitress nodded and left, not without mumbling some incoherent words Kaito thought sounded like curses. But he couldn't care, not when his full attention was all on the booth situated by the window, where two people were sitting in and filling the cafe with laughter.

He pressed a palm into his face, feeling the rubbery texture of his disguise as he continued clanging the spoon loudly against the glass. He didn't care if Aoko turned to look at his direction. She wouldn't be able to recognise him anyway when he was now disguised as a random teenager he remembered seeing on the streets yesterday. He might have gotten the shape of the nose wrong, but perfecting his craft at this moment was the least of his worry now—

Again, another chortle.

If Kaito had to admit… Aoko's laughter was always contagious. That is, if she was laughing _with_ him. Now that she was chuckling with that stupid Kudo Shinichi, who was sitting opposite of her in the booth, the only thing Kaito could muster was a frown.

A huge damn frown.

But he wasn't alone.

Kaito glanced at the table beside him and stared at the two women hiding behind their menu. Despite their efforts, their presences were obvious, thanks to the loud whispers and exaggerated reactions that mostly came from the woman with short brown hair—Suzuki Sonoko. Sitting next to her was another woman, Mouri Ran.

"Why are they laughing?" Sonoko scowled behind the menu in disgust. "What's so funny about? The weather? Murders? Japan's history?"

"Most likely Sherlock Holmes," Ran muttered.

 _Sherlock Holmes?_ Kaito recoiled. _What the heck?_

Sonoko chuckled. "Not sure if I should pity the girl or not now."

Kaito frowned. _That's so unfair for Aoko._

He glanced at the booth, his eyes continued to narrow at Aoko and Kudo Shinichi's favourable conversation.

All the nerves in his body was begging him to do something.

And hell he did.

"Excuse me." Kaito cleared his throat towards the table next to him. 

The two women turned in surprise, their eyes wide and unblinking at him.

"Can I help you?" Ran asked

Kaito shifted his table closer to theirs, which they watched in silence; Sonoko looked flirtatious while Ran was dubious. He knew what the both of them were thinking, but either way it wasn't related to the idea that had sprouted in his head.

After moving closer to them so they could hear even if he spoke in a low whisper, he gestured his head over to Aoko's booth. "Sick of seeing your boyfriend hooking up with another girl?"

 _"He's not my boyfriend!"_ and _"Oh yes, Ran totally is!"_ were said at the same time. Before Sonoko spoke again, Ran gave a pleading look, but the former didn't mind.

"What do you know?" Sonoko looked at Kaito up and down. "And who are you?"

"I know more than you will ever know" Kaito stretched out a hand towards them. "I'm Kaisuke, a high-school detective," he said, and applauded himself inwardly for not cringing.

Sonoko rolled her eyes. "Another detective freak. Great."

"Nice to… meet you?" Ran nervously shook his hand. "But how does this relates to anything?"

"I'm not just _any_ detective." They released their handshake as Kaito explained, "My area of expertise is rather specific; I act undercover and catch cheating spouses."

Sonoko blinked. "That sounds like what Sera-chan does too." 

Kaito shivered at the name, but if they both noticed it, they didn't show it.

"But hang on for a moment!" Ran blushed. "Shinichi isn't my spouse and we're not together so he's not exactly cheating—"

"Sooner of later he'll be!" Sonoko urged.

Kaito laughed dryly in his head. He wasn't sure which part Sonoko was referring to but that was fine. He couldn't care less anyway. "My job doesn't end at catching. I know how to stop them too."

"Stop?" Ran blinked, looking more interested now.

"Now we're talking." Sonoko nudged Ran playfully and nodded enthusiastically. "We can't hire Sera-chan and we'll be easily recognized by Shinichi-kun. We need outside help."

"But why?" Ran asked Kaito skeptically. "Why are you helping me- _us_? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. Not really" Kaito shrugged half-heartedly. "I understand your desires and know ways to fulfil it. But I'll still need your help, as an ally and accomplice of sort. And if you allow me, I have a brilliant idea I'll like to share with you."

Ran bit her lips, contemplating.

"So." Kaito—Kaisuke—smiled. "Do you wanna hear it?"


	25. Break-Up Service

**Break-Up Service**

 **Leave an "Amuse Me" in my ask, and I will write a funny drabble about one character trying to cheer another up.**

* * *

It _is_ important to keep life expenses in check, especially if your mother had been using the family funds _wisely_ on things like travelling around the world, renting villas and tasting ancient wines, leaving little to no spare money for Kaito to buy necessary props and equipment for his night activities, or to blast some impromptu fireworks because he nearly missed his childhood best friend's birthday.

Ok, about the latter, that was kinda Kaito's own fault.

It wasn't like he didn't have alternatives. He could live up to his criminal status and sell one of the jewels he stole instead of returning it. But once he remembered how Aoko's father's job was at stake for each jewel he was tasked to protect, he gave up the idea as fast as he thought of it.

He then considered going around performing magic shows and earning quick bucks, but he decided against it in the end, too. He wasn't going to wing it and perform some cheap tricks for money; it went against his passion of magic and all the beliefs his father taught him too. If he wanted to perform, it would be for pure interest, and one that he was going to work and practice hard for.

That so, he would need time, and that was the second thing he lacked besides money.

After much contemplation, rather than magic, Kaito decided to use his next-best expertise; disguise. With a simple website template and some good marketing tactics, Kaito started his new business.

Want to break some bad news to your family but don't know how? Want to break up with your girlfriend but you don't have the will to do it? Don't worry, Katsuki Doito will solve all these headaches by disguising as _you_ and break the bad news in _your stead_.

(How ironic when he himself couldn't break his own damn news to the people he love.)

When Kaito woke up the next day, his email was filled with requests.

His business turned out to be a success overnight.

He'd taken over a dozen cases without a hitch and everything went on smoothly since he started. Not once having to reveal his true identity, he got his money, and nobody suspected a thing (his clients were more concern about their own affair then wondering how some Katsuki Doito got the disguise so well). The best job ever.

On his 27th case, Watanabe Mimiko, a high-school graduate, paid Kaito for his service. As she was ambitious and had set her future on a path, nothing was going to change her mind from flying to England to further her studies... Not even her lovely childhood sweetheart who didn't want her to go.

Sitting across the restaurant table was _that_ lovely childhood sweetheart, Yori Ikuto.

"Mimi…" Ikuto clenched his fist over the table. "Is there nothing we can do to save our relationship?"

Kaito—in Watanabe Mimiko's form—shook his head, the long, black hair wig brushing across his face. "No, I'm afraid not."

"How are you so sure we can't work out?!"

"It's just…" Kaito squeezed his eyes, trying to force some fake tears out (this was often the hardest part), "I'm so sorry, Ikuto-kun. It's not you. It's me."

By the time Kaito opened his eyes, letting the tears fall, he realized Ikuto was out of the restaurant.

Kaito sighed, grabbing a napkin and dapped his eyes carefully, tying to avoid his contact lenses. "What a waste of my tears—"

"Hey."

Kaito glanced up.

If Kaito was drinking, he would have spitted out all the water onto Hattori Heiji, who was standing next to his table and staring down at Kaito.

A pity that he wasn't drinking any water.

"Sorry ya, but I couldn't help and overheard everything," Heiji said, clearing his throat. He then made himself relax and sat on the seat where Ikuto left. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

This wasn't the first time it happened when he disguised as a sad, pitiful female client and some pervy men came and tried to take the chance to get into her (his) pants. But this _was_ the first time when Kaito received such genuine concern, and it was from nobody but the Detective of the West himself.

What were the chances?

Kaito bit his inner cheeks, forcing himself to eat up the laugh that nearly escaped his mouth. Time may be something he lacked, but for this, he got all the time in the world.

"Are you hitting on me?" Kaito drawled, though his husky voice of a supposedly depressed girl remained intact.

"What? _No_." Heiji cringed. "I have a girlfriend."

"Ok." Kaito faked a sniff. "Then what do you want?"

"Uh," Heiji scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I thought you needed some comfort."

Comfort? That's fun.

"Do you understand my situation?" Kaito placed a hand on his chest. "The pain I have to go through?"

"Well…"

"Have you been in a long-distance relationship with your girlfriend?" Kaito slammed a fist on the table. "Have you broken up with your girlfriend?"

"Huh? _No._ " Heiji slammed the table back, his voice raised as well. "My girlfriend and I are perfectly fine ya. And we live in the same neighbourhood."

"Hm, good for you."

Even someone as oblivious as Heiji sensed Kaito's sarcasm. "I really do understand your situation though, and I know how painful it is that you have to make this choice."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. He might know where this conversation was about to go. "How do you understand?"

"I have this friend who got this long-distance problem too. Ok, not exactly long distance, but there's just something that stop the guy from meeting her as who he is, causing the distance, ya know?"

Ha. How shockingly familiar and relatable was this story?

Heiji continued, "I don't think you'll understand, but to keep things short, they work really hard to keep things between them going and they are still—" Heiji suddenly sighed, shaking his head as if changing his mind. "Ok you know what? Actually I don't know why I'm here and what I'm doing. Sorry."

Before Kaito could say a word, a waitress came over and placed a glass of strawberry smoothie on the table.

"Here's your strawberry smoothie."

Kaito frowned. "I didn't order this."

"I did." Heiji thanked the waitress before pushing the tall glass towards Kaito. "It's for you."

Kaito's frown turned deeper. "I'm not paying for this." He had his budge and that was why he ordered ice water and nothing else.

"It's on me as a… comforting gift."

"…Are you sure you're not hitting on me?"

Heiji's smile turned into a scowl as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said I have a girlfriend already."

"Then is your girlfriend here?" Kaito glanced around the restaurant. "Is she seeing this? She's not going to stomp right over and splash this smoothie at me, right?"

"She's not here."

"Oh? And that's why you're…here?" Kaito smirked. "Cheating, aye?"

"Shut up and drink it already." Heiji growled and slapped a hand over his forehead. "Gosh, I'm glad that Ikata broke up with you. You're one troublesome woman."

"It's Ikuto. And excuse me, _I_ broke up with _him_."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad he's out of your mad clutches!" Heiji started scooting out of the booth. "Why do I always meet crazy women?"

"Even your girlfriend?"

He stood up, staring at Kaito over his nose and sneered. "Sometimes she is, but you're one of your own kind."

"Thanks."

"It's not a compliment."

" _Thanks_ , for the comfort." Kaito pointed at the smoothie.

Heiji blinked. "Um, ok. Well, uh, I hope you find someone in England or something."

An image of a certain blonde flashed across Kaito's mind, and he shivered. "No."

"Fine. Then die alone, I guess."

As Kaito watched the detective leave, he sipped onto his smoothie, took out a pen and began writing on the napkin.

 _Reminder: To let Watanabe Mimiko know that she should not visit Osaka, at all cost._


	26. Real

**Real**

* * *

It was easy, too _damn_ easy that Kaito wanted to laugh out loud. But currently in his form—the polite and charismatic Hakuba Saguru—he couldn't express much of his happiness without a warrant that it would expose his identity. The blonde detective had a fine reputation, and everyone in the ballroom, be it friends or rivals, had their eyes on him. But at the thought of how Hakuba was idiotically sleeping on his toilet seat back in his home, it made Kaito almost want to laugh again.

Kaito raised his champagne and excused himself from the conversation he had long lost interest in. He had already gathered enough insider's information about his upcoming heists as well as the Black Organisation that the police were secretly investigating so there wasn't any reason for him to stay. He thought of heading home to take a quick bath before checking out Hakuba's mansion and see if he was awake from the sleeping gas or not. Well, if he wasn't, Kaito could put his permanent marker to some good use and test his doodling skills too.

As Kaito made his way to a table to put his champagne glass down and leave, he glimpsed to his right, like some kind of natural instinct, and widened his eyes at the sight he didn't expect to see.

Nakamori Aoko.

She blended in well with the fancy crowd yet stand out at the same time too, at least in Kaito's opinion. She was donned in a long white dress that reached her ankles, and her blue heels matched perfectly with the blue purse she had in hand. On her other hand, though, was her phone, which she seemed very focused on.

Maybe it was fine for Kaito to stay a little while longer. The night was indeed young after all.

He slowly ambled his way towards her.

Aoko lowered her phone and looked up at him when he reached her side, and the moment their eyes met he thought it was a pity his heists often didn't give him the chance to look at her properly; they always crossed path in the blur of a blackout or on the rooftop where it was dark and dim-lit. But this time—with the ballroom's good lighting—was the best to show the curve of her rosy lips and the brightness of her blue eyes. He wondered stupidly why he hadn't noticed her the entire time.

"Good evening, Na- Aoko-san." Good grief, he almost slipped up and called her like how Kid always did. It was barely five seconds and he almost screwed up when he had perfected his disguise for the entire evening here.

"Hello Hakuba-kun," Aoko replied with a smile.

"Did you just arrive?"

Aoko blinked. "How did you know?"

 _No wonder._ "I didn't see you around until now," he half-admitted.

"Then…" She glanced at him up and down. "Are you leaving?"

Kaito tilted his head. "No, but what makes you say that?"

Aoko shook her head and shrugged. "Just a gut feeling. I guess I'm wrong."

She wasn't wrong, but she _was_ the reason why her guess eventually turned out to be wrong, though.

They started some polite talks: snippets of their work and the current world affairs. But Kaito knew the way to go. He slowly delved deeper, towards things there were more personal, like what she did during her spare time away from the detective matters and whatnots.

She talked about her two adopted dogs and some bits of her dad. She also talked about how she liked to cook whenever she was at home, especially hamburger steaks, her favourite dish in the world. It was nice to hear her talk while she was smiling, something Kaitou Kid was unfamiliar with, but he liked it a lot.

Throughout the conversation, Kaito was still careful to keep in his character. As far as he knew, Hakuba didn't have any four-legged pets because of his eagle, and he certainly didn't like hamburger steak when his choices for his expensive, imported steaks were between medium rare or medium well. It was hard to balance the conversation, between wanting to speak as Kuroba Kaito and fearing for Aoko's dangerous and accurate gut feelings, so he refrained talking as much and only listened to what Aoko said. But as nice as she always was, she frequently asked question back in return, though he swerved it well and ended up telling some stories Kaito knew of Hakuba's subordinates and private life rather than his personal interests.

She chuckled most of the time as he depicted those stupidly funny stories, and the sound of her adorable and soothing laugh made him wish that the whole thing was for real.


End file.
